Aneko
by MarkedByFate
Summary: Kakashi has been through a lot of battles, but the greatest battle is the one you have inside of you. See if he can he deal with the fact that he is in love with a girl nearly half his age
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, okay, quick little author's note….I'm new to this, first fic. But after watching hours of Naruto with my brother I'm hooked on the show. It's so cool. Well the story came to me while he was watching the reruns on Monday through Thursday and I was like, Wow Kakashi is so hot…for an animation character. But anyhow, I got the idea of Aneko through a video game call Red Ninja: End of Honor which I haven't played yet, but have read a lot about and watched the preview. The main character, Kurenai is hot she like cuts people in half and swings through the air, okay I'm blabbing, sorry. Please read and review, I think the story is cool. I did a lot of research so I could know what certain things were like kunais and such. The story is about an original character and Kakashi, which is a difference out of the norm. I love Sakura and Kakashi, but it's okay to step out the box sometimes. Hope you like

Ravie

Chapter One

She was lost and felt that no one wanted her. Her name was Aneko Kurenai, a fourteen year old who wasn't exactly on the path of righteousness. She was under the hands of the Mist Ninja, Zabuza Momochi; the missing ninja from the hidden Mist village. Traveling with his only companion, Haku, from the outside, Zabuza seems heartless. He doesn't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in his way and he'll do anything as long as the person who's asking him to do something pays him. But, if you break your contract with him, you better watch out, because this former hidden mist ANBU member will surely kill you. Sarcastic and sure of himself, Zabuza won't hesitate to taunt his opponents and play with them until they die. He also thinks that you're not a ninja until you either have your hands stained by the blood of many, or that you're in his bingo book. But, it seems that deep inside, Zabuza might have had feelings after all, for he took Haku under his protection when no one was forcing or paying him to do so and he trained Aneko. Most are probably wondering why a man like him would take a young girl like her into his care when he obviously seemed like the kind of man that only saw women as a source of fun. Any other girl would have been useless and disregarded, he wasn't exactly Sensei material. But she was a different case. Seven years ago her father was assassinated by a Jounin and she was brutally left hanging by a wire in front of her home. Mysteriously she lived and although Aneko's father may not have been the most "honest" man from the Fire Country, to a ten year old girl he was still daddy. From that moment she vowed to avenge her father. But revenge was not a motto taught for Ninja. So after her academy days, she never continued her training. She knew she was at a point in her life where things were starting to become more complicated. She couldn't suppress the need to find her father's assassin and no one could help her find peace. Aneko didn't want peace she wanted blood. All childlike emotions, needs, and wants were killed along with her father. She now had to think and act as an adult. Training herself she remembered everything that happened the day her father was killed and knew she had to become faster and stronger to accomplish her goal. The assassin moved as fast as light and seemed powerful beyond anything her child mind could register. Her Taijutsu became comprised of a fighting style that she had become infatuated with. The art of Capoeira was the one thing that she took pleasure in. Unlike other fighting styles, Capoeira does not focus on injuring an opponent; rather it emphasizes more on skill. Allowing you to know you opponent's every move. If an opponent can not dodge a slow attack, there is no reason to use a faster one. It was a style of superiority, summing up your opponents strengths and weaknesses. Her skill progressed to the point of mastery; she learned to master Capoeira and uses it to her own likings. This slowly brought the attention of Zabuza Momochi. While passing through Water Country, Aneko ran into him and he couldn't help but notice her. For a fourteen year old girl she was well past full bloom. Long raven black hair that was pined up with strands falling loose down her back, unreal grey eyes that seemed almost like evil eyes, soft tan skin, athletic build, strong legs because of her Capoeira dancing. She usually wore a white wife beater with a black tank over it, black cargo shorts, and black boots covered her feet. He noticed she had a Leaf Head protector, and wondered what she was doing away from home. That alone should have been a reason to ignore her but, but something stirred his curiosity. He attempted to talk with her but found himself caught between Aneko's legs literally. She had a habit of trying to break your neck with what he called her deadly thighs. She was good, but he wanted to know how a beautiful girl like her had such a dangerous edge to her. That's when he found out that she was the daughter of Ken Kurenai, a Missing- Nin from the Leaf Village that Zabuza presumed was killed by a Hunter-Nin. But as Aneko described her father's assassin as a Jounin he almost smiled from glee. A dark haired Ninja attacked him while he was coming home one night. Aneko ran out to greet he father with open arms, yet he was greeted with death instead. The man had on navy blue pants and a long sleeve shirt underneath, a green vest covering his upper body. Complete with metal plated black gloves bearing the same Leaf symbol as his head protector. Yet he wondered why a Jounin would assassinate a Missing Nin when Hunter Nins were assigned that job. But, here he was with a young woman so angry, strong, and thirsty for blood in his hands. And he knew exactly how to get her the blood that she wanted. The perfect weapon had fallen in his hands and he planned to use her to every advantage.

Soon to Aneko, Zabuza had become Zabuza Sensei, the title even sounded weird to him. But for her he would make an exception. He knew she was an expert in Capoeira but he wanted to push her more. Use her anger and make her his own weapon, a weapon that would in his control destroy whoever he wanted. In the time that Zabuza had taken Aneko under his teachings, she had turned into his darkest dream. Her whole personality had become emotionless, as if she wasn't like that before. Her appearance reflected her new attitude. She was now sixteen, her hair was now braided into a long pony tail, her eyes covered in dark make-up, her head protector now resided around her neck, black fingerless gloves, a black worn out dress with the sleeves barely stitched on, it was ripped at the bottom bearing grey shorts underneath it, a silver belt around her waist that wasn't just there for style, and to complete the outfit she had on a pair of black combat boots with silver buckles. He had to admit to himself, it was a shame that she was only his would-be student. It wasn't like he really cared, if he wanted her he would take her. But she served a different purpose for him. As he was talking with Gatou about his interest in Tazuna, he decided to send the Demon Brothers to make sure Tazuna never made it to his destination. Aneko was anxious and wanted to go out to the Leaf Village. He smirked loving the idea of his little demon going outside and causing trouble, but he didn't want her attacking anyone just yet without even accomplishing the mission first. So he forced her to agree to just following the Demon Brothers and not interfering with anything or anyone. She reluctantly gave him her word suspecting that he didn't want her to waste her talents on a bridge builder. Aneko watched as the Brothers left laughing evilly thinking they were going to rip the builder to shreds. She followed behind but stopped as Haku stood on the sidelines watching her carefully. From day one, he wasn't that pleased with Zabuza's decision to take in Aneko. The feeling was mutual, Aneko knew how he felt about her; he didn't like the fact that he had to share the affection of Zabuza with her. Plus it didn't help that she was beautiful, she could have any man that she wanted at such a young age. He could only imagine what may happen when she got older and of legal age. Aneko had no interest in Zabuza beside that of a Sensei, but she didn't appreciate the feeling of hatred towards her that he gave off. As she pulled a black cloth from her back pouch, she wrapped it around her head. Covering her face, she narrowed her eyes at Haku and suddenly smiled.

" Going out Aneko? Perhaps you should think of making a home back in the Leaf Village." Haku commented

" I like where I am Haku, and you should really like Zabuza, because he's the only thing keeping your head attach to your neck." Aneko replied leaving the room. Zabuza laughed, he enjoyed their quarrels, and didn't mind that he was usually the reason behind them. But he knew that Aneko would never harm Haku, because she knew that would be the day that he would kill her.

Soon Aneko and the Demon Brothers were in the Leaf Village, she was hidden in a tree watching everything around her. The Brothers were moving as fast as light, but she preferred to take her time. There was no need for her to rush. She was just there for the ride. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the flash of a figure jump through the trees and run. The Brothers were really on Tazuna's ass. Aneko looked towards the large gates outside of the hidden Leaf village and five figures walked out. She looked all of them over; there were three kids who looked no older than twelve, Tazuna was with them, and then she saw him. Her eyes widened as memories rushed through her head.

" Kakashi…." she whispered

Flashback Fourteen years ago

_She was running threw the forest of Leaf Village looking for her brother, once again he had left her behind and forgotten to meet her after school. She knew where he was, playing with his friends and trying to find another reason for their father to agree to him joining the Academy so he could eventually be Chuunins like his friends. She wanted to join too, but their father said that she was too young and he personally didn't want his daughter learning to be a Ninja. She found it fun and loved bothering her brother and his friends when they played in the forest. But of course whenever she wanted to play they would say no. But at least she had Kakashi, also known as Hoki to a bouncy two year old girl. He would play with her and take her to the lake so she could fun without being around them while they were training. Just as she reached the usual spot, she was surprised that no one was there. Looking around she huffed angrily and stomped her little feet on the ground. For a little girl she knew better._

" _Dai Kurenai come out here!" she yelled loud enough to cause the leaves to shiver. Her nose wrinkled as she waited for anyone of them to come out. She knew they were somewhere around, she just couldn't see them. The leaves started to move more even as everything seemed quiet. She looked up and saw something or someone jump into another tree, " Dai? Hoki? Obi….." she paused as now more figures moved around the trees. Starting to become scared she wrapped her little arms around herself. She was about to turn around and run when suddenly a finger poked her cheek. She screamed almost shattering any eardrum. Out of no where her brother and his friend fell out from the trees holding their ears in pain. She turned and saw that the person that poked her was none other than Hatake Kakashi. He was always nice to her, but he had his evil moments when he scared her or played a joke on her. What do you except, he may have been a fourteen year old Chuunin, but he was still a fourteen year old boy. _

" _Gosh Aneko! Could you be any louder." her brother Dai asked sarcastically as he walked closer to her, she tried to calm down but her nerves were still shot. As expected she started to cry and her brother sighed as that was her usual reaction to them bothering her. Kakashi bent down to her level and brought his hand up to wipe her tears away. _

" _You scared me." Aneko cried looking at Kakashi, he only smiled at her pout_

" _I'm sorry Aneko, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Just wanted to give you a little startle." he replied, she sniffled and nodded before she asked innocently,_

" _Can I climb the trees too?" _

" _No!" they all replied as she groaned_

" _That's not fair. You never let me do anything. I'm not that small you know, I can take care of myself." the little woman proclaimed now holding her hands on her hips, they all laughed at her as she looked too funny to just keep a straight face._

" _Sure you are Aneko, you were probably just about to unleash the rage of Aneko on Kakashi's pinky right before you lost your cool and panicked." Dai laughed as she only stuck her tongue out at him, " Now go home or just sit down and watch. It's not time for me to go home yet." She sighed as he never wanted her to have fun in her opinion. Kakashi saw that she was hurt by her brother's reaction, but he knew that he was just looking out for her. He loved her and didn't want her to get hurt. This is why Kakashi usually took her and watched her while her brother practiced with the rest of their friends. He took her little hand into his,_

" _I'll watch Aneko. That way she wouldn't be in crossfire and can actually have fun." Dai looked at his and wondered how anyone could have fun with Aneko. He loved her, but she was an annoying little troll. She was too smart for her age so normal tricks that worked on an average two year old seemed pathetic to her. _

" _You have a strong mind friend. Just don't let her drive you too crazy." Dai replied_

" _I think one day Kakashi and Aneko are going to get married." one of their friends teased as everyone laughed, except Kakashi and Aneko. She just pouted and Kakashi just brushed it off, he wasn't about to stoop to his friend's level and embark on an insulting competition. Walking towards the other side of the forest, he and Aneko headed towards the lake so she could splash around in the water. Unknown to him she was actually hiding a little blush. Truth be told she had a little crush on Kakashi, to her he was the first real friend that she had. He always didn't make her feel like she was some annoying kid that was just a tag along. He was smart, but then again even to a two year old, her brother was smart. Kakashi looked out for her when her brother was being a jerk or when someone was giving her a hard time. But she always knew that he was just being nice to her because he felt sorry for her. Either way she was happy he was there for her. Reaching the lake Aneko immediately ran for the shallow end and started splashing water around. Kakashi plopped down on the ground and watched her. Soon he laid down and had his hands behind his head enjoying the day. It wasn't everyday that he got a chance to relax and just act like a kid. He was a fourteen year old Chuunin well on his way to becoming a Jounin. Being a kid was the last thing on his list, but when he was around Aneko he could act like one. He wasn't the happiest person around or the easiest to read, but something about Aneko made him feel relaxed and calm. He guessed it was because of her innocence and childish mind. There was nothing to worry about with her, she was just a silly little two year old girl that enjoyed the simplest of things. Listening to the sound of her feet tormenting the water he closed his eyes for a second, but when things suddenly became quiet he shot up and looked to find Aneko. She wasn't by the lake anymore, _

" _Aneko?" Kakashi announced looking around for her, he became worried as she was nowhere in sight. About to raise to his feet and search for her, he actually nearly jumped when someone was standing behind him. It was Aneko holding a rabbit in front of his face. He wrinkled his eyebrow trying to figure out how she moved with him even noticing. She was getting faster, then again she was a sugar addicted kid so that was expected. _

" _Think Dai will let me take him home?" Aneko asked gesturing towards the rabbit_

" _I think it would better if we just let it stay here. Your brother's not really into pets." Kakashi replied as he remembered when Dai nearly had a panic attack when he put a gecko down his back. _

" _Aww." she sighed letting the rabbit down and watching as it hopped away. She sat down next to Kakashi and stared at the lake .He joined her and they both sat peacefully and watched the sun set over the water. But to the attention span of a child she soon lost interest, Kakashi how ever laid back down and started to drift off again. Aneko moved up to him and kneeled down in front of his sleeping form. _

" _Hoki…." she whispered wondering if he was asleep, he didn't respond so she guessed that he was really asleep. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she started playing with his face. Her little fingers toyed with his eyebrows; fuzzy silver brows tickled her fingertips. She suppressed a laugh as he twitched his brow. Soon she started to play with his nose. He wiggled his nose as she pushed it up to look for boogers, " Hoki, you have a big boogy in your nose. It's waving at me." Kakashi opened an eye to look at his little booger inspector. She was almost engrossed at the wonders of his nose. _

" _I appreciate your findings Aneko, but looking up my nose isn't something that should entertain you." Kakashi replied, Aneko ignored him and continued looking into his nose. Once she realized that he was asleep again, she let his nose go and huffed tiredly. She looked at his mask and stared at it for a moment. She never really understood why he wore it, she had never seen his face from the first time that she saw him. It didn't bother, bur her she was just curious. Times before she had tried to pull at it while he was sleeping under a tree, but he always caught her before she could even pull an inch down. After a while she just gave up, one day she would see Kakashi's face. But she liked him either way, because he was her best friend._

" _What's wrong?" Kakashi asked softly so he wouldn't startle her. He really wasn't asleep, just relaxing. He knew better than to fall asleep with Aneko, if he took that chance he might wake up and find her playing with squirrels or birds. _

" _Hoki, are you my friend?" Aneko asked, he opened an eye and looked towards her,_

" _Of course I am Aneko." he replied_

" _Good cause you're my best friend." she smiled, " And I never want us to not be friends."_

" _I'll always be your friend Aneko, no matter what." Kakashi stated_

" _Promise?" Aneko asked, he opened both eyes and looked at her face, she looked so cute when she was worried about something. _

" _I promise Aneko." he replied, she held out her pinky and smiled at him, he chuckled and raised his hand to pinky swear with her……_

End of flashback

Aneko shook her head trying to calm herself as she tried to block her memories out. He became a Jounin, of course he would she thought. Hatake Kakashi was always destined to be a good ninja. Her brother Dai wanted to be everything like him.

" Dai…." she whispered as she remembered her brother. He had died when she was nine, which was one of the hardest things she had to adapt to. The next was when her father took them away from Leaf village and moved them to Sound country. She was seven when one day her father told her and her brother that they had to move. She cried for hours as she didn't want to live her home, school, and especially Kakashi. That same night she ran into the forest and tried to hide from everyone. Her father and brother searched for her, scared of what could happen to her. But the first person to find her was none other than Kakashi. He found her crying by a tree trunk. She looked up at him as he towered over her, leaning down he let her run into his arms and cry on his chest. He knew why her father had to leave he just wished that he didn't take her and Dai with him. That night he promised Aneko no matter where she was, he would always find her and never let her be scared. She had her brother no matter what and despite her father's situation he still loved her dearly. But when they came to Sound country things where hard; nothing was like Fire country. She hated it, everyday she wanted to go home. Kakashi did as he promised, he found her, and still remained friends with her and Dai, until their father was so obsessed with moving, that they practically disappeared off the face of the earth. That's when she lost everything. Dai became sick and when she turned nine he died of illness. Her father and her tried to move on, but it was too hard. Eventually he gave up on moving and decided to just stay in Grass country, which was a mistake he didn't live to regret.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the Brothers running through the forest again. Tazuna was talking to the blonde boy as the five continued walking unaware of the eyes that were upon them. The pink haired girl asked questions about the country where they were headed to and Kakashi filled them all in about the five major countries and the hidden ninja villages within each one. As they continued along the scenic path, they passed a small puddle that caught Kakashi's eye for a second. Aneko groaned at the Brothers' stupid mistake. A puddle of rain on a sunny day? They can be such idiots. Once past the puddle, one of the Brother's head emerged from it, then his body. Soon the other brother appeared and threw a chain at Kakashi; trailing it from one arm, it encircled him in a whirlwind of sharp steel. Something in Aneko screamed , she wanted to jump down and stop them, but another part of her knew she couldn't. The little girl in Aneko was killed on that wire six years ago. Taken by surprise, Kakashi body was torn to bloody shreds by the barbed chain. Shocked by the sudden attack and death of Kakashi, the kids scream out and Aneko is nearly in sudden hysterics. But she knew better, there was no way he could be killed that easily. Not the Kakashi she remembered. The two ninjas surround the blonde kid while he is petrified with fear and go in for the kill, but the dark haired kid interferes and wraps the chain around a tree with a well placed shuriken and kunai combo. He then proceeded to land on their arms and kick them both in the head. They quickly detached the chain and split up, one attacked the blonde kid and the other going after Tazuna. The girl, shaken by all the sudden activity, stood her ground and protected Tazuna as one of the Brothers charged down to them. The dark haired boy rushed in front and readied himself for the attack. Suddenly out of nowhere the brother is attacked by Kakashi. Aneko tried to suppress a smile as she was pleased that she was right. Groaning at the situation she watched on as he was now holding both brothers. He had to have used the replacement technique to evade any injury.

" Sorry Naruto for not being fast enough to stop you from getting hurt. Well done Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi commented as Naruto got mad at the fact that he could do nothing while Sasuke did all the work.

" Are you alright Mr. Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke asked, Naruto began to yell at him, but was stopped by Kakashi,

" Naruto, the ninjas claws were poisoned. Your wound needs to be leeched or you will die," he paused turning to Tazuna, " I wish to speak with you." With the two ninjas securely tied to a tree, Kakashi explained to them how he knew they were being followed and why he let the ninjas attack. Kakashi wanted to see who their target was. He then criticized Tazuna because he lied in the job description just because he could not afford to state what the real problem was. Faced with the new information and an injured Naruto, the group decided to go back to the village. Aneko still remained hidden in the tree thinking about what to do; the Demon Brothers failed and Zabuza wouldn't be happy. She contemplated going down and finishing the job herself, but how could she kill Tazuna and face Kakashi at the same time? Plus she didn't need Zabuza angry with her as well. Yet, she couldn't just leave the Brothers in the possession of Kakashi. Her intentions to rescue the Brothers were clouded with the thought of Kakashi recognizing her. She was masked and had grown so much since the last time that he had seen her. But, this was Kakashi, he had a mind like a steel trap. Suddenly the one named Naruto pulled out a kunai and thrust it into his hand, releasing a gush of blood. He's crazy, she thought.

" I will no longer be a burden to the group and this mission is still on." Naruto proudly stated as Kakashi congratulated him on his bravery but then told him that he will die of blood loss if he does not take care of the wound. Naruto flapped around the place and showed Kakashi his hand, but because of the nine tails demon sealed inside of him it is already healed. Groaning, Aneko took that as a chance to grab the Brothers. She dropped out of the tree and ran towards Sasuke and Sakura who was blocking her way. The both of them were so caught off guard that the only thing they could do was be kicked out of the way; Aneko rolled on the ground and swept under the feet of Sakura and before she fell she used her other leg to kick her in the stomach. Kakashi watched almost lost for words as he had never seen anyone use that style of fighting. She went into a hand stand and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's neck, sending him crashing down to the ground. Before standing up Aneko took out a Kunai and threw it at Kakashi. He caught it easily just as she suspected. She had no intention of hurting him because he was to fast for that, the Kunai was just something to take his attention off of her. She stood up and quickly dropped a smoke ball on the ground. As the smoke cleared she and the Demon Brothers were gone.

" Who was that?" Sakura asked holding her stomach

" I don't know. But those guys are gone." Sasuke replied, Kakashi looked at the Kunai and tried to figure out who the girl was and why she would throw this at him. There was something hauntingly familiar about her. Her eyes….they brought back memories that his mind hat he had put in the back of his head for safe keeping. He didn't know who she was, but he did know that this wasn't the last time that he would see her, this girl would definitely become a problem.

Back at Zabuza's hide out, Gatou was yelling at the Demon Brothers but knew better then to yell at Aneko. She stood at Zabuza's chair and watched as the two brothers just stood there and took their lecture. Zabuza held out his hand and caressed Aneko's face to Haku's dismay.

" I'm proud of you, you stood right in front of a man that could have very well killed your father and yet you controlled your anger. You amaze me, any other person would have forgotten the mission and killed him were he stood. Because of that you will be rewarded Aneko." Zabuza stated as she smiled down at him. She know that Kakashi wasn't the Jounin that killed her father, but she couldn't let Zabuza know that she had any ties to him. He would force her to use that against Kakashi if they ever come face to face.

" Who is the Jounin that is protecting Tazuna?" Aneko asked acting stupid, she knew who he was, but still wouldn't mind knowing what Kakashi had been up to during the past decade.

" Hatake Kakashi, is probably one of the most self proclaimed strongest ninjas out there, and is considered to be a genius among Konoha Jounins. Trained under the fourth Hokage, he has supposed great talent for a shinobi, because besides his balanced skills, he also receives help from the Sharingan; something that aids him greatly in battles. Kakashi has the amazing ability to think fast and effectively, without endangering his teammates,…..Fool. He can use Ninjutsu just as well as he can use Taijutsu and Genjutsu. His Sharingan also aids him by giving him the ability to copy techniques off enemies, which is the reason behind Kakashi's wide range of techniques. He has copied so many Jutsu's throughout his experiences in life, he has been known as Copy Kakashi. No need to worry about him, he's just a copied ninja." Zabuza replied, Aneko didn't like his last comment, but ignored it. Her attention turned back to Gatou, who was still yelling at the Brothers. He made the mistake to turn his attention to her and immediately Zabuza pulled out his Kubikiri Houcho, an unbelievably large sword.

" Gatou, I will get the job done. Aneko did well, she brought the failures back with no problem. Which is why I'm taking her with me, so she can kill Kakashi after the mission is completed." Zabuza proclaimed as Gatou calmed down. He trusted that Zabuza wouldn't fail him. After all he was the Devil of the Mist.

" Kill Kakashi?" Aneko thought carefully as she realized what Zabuza's intentions were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fog made love to the skies as it was thick and hard to get threw. Kakashi and the others were headed to the bridge in the land of Waves. Aneko and Zabuza knew that they were headed that way, so instead of attacking the boat they decided on meeting them there. Kakashi wanted to know why Tazuna was being hunted down by ninjas. After being threatened by them leaving him at the shore to fend for himself he explained about his situation. Gatou wanted him dead because he was a bridge builder. And he would be building a bridge that would join the two villages of Mist and Waves causing a stop to his corruptions. Then he added the to the group's sympathy by telling them about his grandson and daughter that would miss him if he was allowed to be killed while under in the care of three Chuunins and a Jounin. They reluctantly agreed to stick with the mission and continued to the land of Waves. As they approached the shore, thinking that they were unnoticed, Naruto wanted to prove that he was better than Sasuke. Throwing Kunais into the tree bushes, he scared Tazuna. Aneko was in one of the tree's unknown to them, she nearly grunted as she was surprised by the sudden outburst of Tazuna yelling at Naruto. After a few moments they found that the only thing that Naruto had done was scare the hell out of snow rabbit hiding in the bushes. Naruto grabbed the rabbit and quickly apologized to it and comforted it. Kakashi watched the rabbit closely and realize that it shouldn't be there. It should only be here during the winter time. He knew that it had to have been a replacement. Suddenly Zabuza threw his Kubikiri Houcho at the group. The blade cut threw the air and embedded itself into a near by tree. Luckily no one was hurt as they all ducked. Looking up Kakashi found the owner of the blade balanced on the handle of the sword. On the branch of the same tree he found her sitting almost innocently on it. She was the same girl that had saved the Demon Brothers, except now she didn't have on a mask. He could finally see her face, she was beautiful, her eyes were amazing, her hair, was…..Kakashi stopped himself as he realized who she looked like.

" Aneko?" Kakashi stuttered as he watched the girl carefully, she locked eyes with him and it was almost as if he was staring into the same eyes of the two year girl that left him. She had have been at least sixteen now. He could barely concentrate on the situation at hand with Zabuza, Kakashi was too focused on Aneko. It was as if someone was playing a trick on him. It was definitely her, but her eyes were so much darker and hurt. Her face showed no emotion as she stared dead at him.

" What happened to you?" he whispered, but shook his head and turned his attention back to Zabuza, in a flash Naruto was about to attack him, but Kakashi stopped him.

" You're in the way, get back. You're not ready for him. Zabuza Momochi is far beyond the other Ninjas that we fought." he stated

" Hatake Kakashi, Copy Kakashi. How nice of us to meet, especially on such a lovely day such as this." Zabuza started, " Which is why I decided to bring my little Aneko along for the sites. But, it appears that you two may know each other by your reaction." he continued as he glanced at Aneko.

" What did you do to her?" Kakashi yelled angrily

" I did nothing to her, I just helped her when everyone else let her down. In my opinion she should hate you. That Leaf symbol should make you top of her hit list. Aneko doesn't share love for Leaf Village Jounins, you wouldn't happen to know anything about an innocent little girl being wire hung while she watched her father be killed?" Kakashi's eyes bulged out in horror, all these years he hoped that everything was going good for Aneko and her brother. He thought that she was living happily and Dai was probably a Jounin. But he was wrong, he should have known better. Her father was a missing Nin, any real ninja knew what happened to Missing Nins. That's why he left in the first place, Kakashi had just hoped that when the job was done, Aneko and Dai would find a way to help themselves. He knew he was cruel for thinking that way, but it was the harsh truth. Ken was a marked man, there was no coming back after that. But, a Jounin killed her father? Hunter Nins were used for such tasks, why would a Jounin kill her father. Then….torture her. Kakashi couldn't even bring himself to think of the pain she went through. He had experience with barbed wire and the thought of being hanged by it was unbearable. No one should have lived through something like, but Aneko did.

" What is a man like you doing taking in the hurt Zabuza? Doing it for your good nature?" Kakashi asked still angry, " Last I checked you were a rogue ninja, the last thing on your mind should be the helping of others."

" Your right, but Aneko is….. the prodigy of my darkest dream. Her hatred blinds her and makes her only see blood. Reminds me of myself in some ways, I feel once she kills you she'll have an even better edge at it." Zabuza replied, Aneko only looked at him. She was confused and hurt; whatever was left of her could never hurt Kakashi. But the blood thirsty animal in her could care less.

" I won't allow you to use Aneko! You're a demon Zabuza, she's not a ruthless killer." Kakashi stated

" Use her? I helped her, when she was lost and alone, I found her. Helped her become the woman that burned inside of her. Unlike you, if you knew her, why'd you let everything in her die Kakashi?" Zabuza taunted

" For everything that I stand for, if I knew Aneko, I would die before anyone hurt you. I'm so sorry, Aneko please." Kakashi replied looking at her, her face never showed any change. She just stared emotionless at him, and then looked away from him.

" You failed her Kakashi, just like your going to fail Tazuna and your so called students." Zabuza stated

" I can't let you kill Tazuna." Kakashi stated as he placed his hand over the edge of his head protector, " Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura formation Manji around Tazuna! Zabuza will attack me first." Kakashi knew Zabuza wasn't even concerned with them, if he passed through him they would be like swatting flies away. He would have to use Sharingan to fight Zabuza. Thoughts of how he was going to handle Aneko came to him as she remained seated in the tree branch. He figured at the moment that she was going through her own eternal battle. He did fail her, he had to admit. But there wasn't one day he didn't think about her. It was hard trying to find someone that had practically fell off the face of the earth. He shook his head again as right now his main concern had to be Zabuza. Naruto and the rest became curious as to what the Sharingan was.

" You've been very quiet Aneko, why don't you educate the little Genins as to what the Sharingan is." Zabuza commented, Kakashi watched as she spoke for the first time,

" The Sharingan aids Kakashi by giving him the ability to copy techniques off enemies, which is the reason behind his wide range of techniques. He's copied so many Jutsu's throughout his various battles in life, that he has been nicknamed Copy Kakashi." she stated as Zabuza smiled

" I trained her well Kakashi, I even taught her the ways of the hidden mist jutsu, which is why you didn't know she had been following you throughout your little protection mission." Zabuza commented. Kakashi pulled up his head protector revealing the crimson Sharingan in his left eye, " Well I guess I get to see the Sharingan in action, how sweet." Suddenly the fog became thick again. Everyone was on alert as nothing could be seen in the mist of the fog. Aneko dropped down from the tree and now stood hidden behind it. I can't do this, why can't I just forget everything and help him kill them, she thought as she honestly didn't know what to do.

Naruto and his friends panicked as they bravely surrounded Tazuna, " The fog is so thick! I can't see anything." Naruto said

" In the land of mist the skies are always foggy." Tazuna replied

Suddenly Kakashi concentrated and did a hand seal to form a swirl of wind and push away the fog. The weight of the whole thing was enough to cause confusion and pain. Sasuke was near hysterics as Kakashi stopped him from harming himself.

" Sasuke! Calm down. I will protect you, all of you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." he stated as everything was now exposed again.

To bad you weren't there to care for me like that. Aneko thought as she was lost in his words to them. But her thoughts were interrupted as in a flash of smoke Kakashi appeared in front of her,

" Aneko, please leave here. I don't want you to get hurt. " he said looking her dead in her eyes, unknowing to her he was using the Sharingan on her. Anger finally getting the better of her and making the decision for her burning question

" Your eight six late." she replied, dropping down to the ground she came back up with a kick aimed at his midsection. But he caught her foot without even any effort. That's when she realized that he used the Sharingan on her.

" Kill me later if you want, but those kids have nothing to do with this." Kakashi said as in a flash of smoke he disappeared again. She stopped for a moment and looked towards his students. In the midst of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's confusion, Zabuza somehow appeared in the middle of their formation and if not for the fast reflexes of Kakashi they would have been sliced in two. Aneko watched as the two used clones against each other. Apparently Kakashi had copied Zabuza's technique as he had created a water clone and let it take the blow from Zabuza's blade. Now Kakashi had the upper hand, or at least it seemed as though. Zabuza appeared to have no other choice but surrender or die as Kakashi held a kunai to his neck. As if everything played into his hands, Zabuza revealed the whole situation and smiled to himself. In a flash there was another Zabuza behind Kakashi, Kakashi eliminated the clone one, while the real Zabuza pulled back and went for the kill on Kakashi. As Zabuza swung his sword, Kakashi managed to duck and the sword only achieved in cutting off some hair but ultimately missed and dug into the ground. With speed and agility yet to be seen, Zabuza grabbed the blade and delivered a critical kick to Kakashi. As Kakashi went flying back and landing inside of the pond. Zabuza saw his chance and charged forward. But before Kakashi submerged he threw caltrops on the ground so that he could not follow up his attack. Ignoring them, Zabuza dived into the pond. Kakashi emerged, only to be caught in another one of Zabuza's Ninjutsu traps, the hydro prison.

" That water prison keeps your body immobilized, you can't fight if you can't move." Zabuza stated as he held Kakashi tightly in he watery ball. Aneko looked on confused as she watched the dreadful expressions on Kakashi's student's faces. Having accomplished his goal of immobilizing the greatest threat, Zabuza tuned his site to the true objective, and the people guarding him. Knowing he can't move from holding Kakashi, he created a water clone to do the work for him.

" Well now pathetic children, how do you plan on handling this? You Sensei can't help you and you have no way of beating me." The clone appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him so hard his head protector flew off and sent him flying. Then to add insult to injury he stomped on the symbol. It was a symbol of pride to all ninjas of the hidden leaf, the Konoha head band.

" Don't worry Aneko, once we've finished the mission you'll have your fun." Zabuza stated

" Go! Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi ordered, " His clones have to stay near his body, if you move fast enough they can't touch you." As tempting as it sounded, Sasuke knew that was no longer an option. So he chose to rush in and fight. With a flurry of Shurikens, Sasuke charged at the clone in hopes of killing it and lunged down with a kunai only to be plucked out of the air and tossed away to the side like paper. Naruto suddenly is shaken by the scene. He turned around to run but while bracing himself on the hand he injured a few days before, he started to think back to the things that were important to him and what being a ninja really was. Reminded by the pain he promised, suddenly Naruto charged at the clone, only to be kicked away yet again. Thinking that the attempt was useless, Sakura yelled at Naruto. But everyone watched as stood and in his hand was his head band. Rallied by his actions, the others were given a new hope and Naruto told Sasuke that he has a plan. But Kakashi reminded them all their first priority, the safety of Tazuna. So they looked to him, and ask what he wanted to do,

" Even if we try to run I would not make it. And besides, it's because of me that we are in this situation. Save your Sensei." Tazuna replied

" You really think your Ninjas. By your age I'd killed one hundred other students" Zabuza laughed, Kakashi realizing who Zabuza really is. Started to tell the true past of Zabuza; he was a cold hearted killer. For his Graduation exam he killed all of his teammates and fellow students. Which is why the Mist Village was also called the Blood Mist Village. Aneko is taken back by the story, almost lost for words as she had no idea of the truth about Zabuza. Out of nowhere Zabuza swiftly attacked Sasuke with three fierce blows; a knee, an elbow, and then he stomped on him. Just as he was about to kill him, Naruto did a mass Kage Bunshin, as he multiplied himself all the clones armed themselves with kunais. They all dog pile on Zabuza only to get tossed off in all directions. As the clones are were being destroyed one buy one, the real Naruto starts digging in his bag and pulled out what looked like a giant hooked kunai and threw it to Sasuke. Once Sasuke caught it, opened up the weapon, revealing that it is a Fuuma Shuriken. Then he jumped into the air and did the Kage Fuusha. The clone stands like a solider waiting for the impact but the shuriken changed course and went after the real Zabuza. Seeing this, Zabuza was not fazed and he easily caught it in his free hand. He knew he couldn't remove his hand from the hydro prison or Kakashi would escape, but just as he looked up he saw another shuriken coming strait for him. Just as the last one he kept his cool and simply hopped over this one with sheer confidence. Then suddenly Sasuke grins, and as the shuriken comes back, it turns to smoke and there is Naruto with a kunai taking aim right at Zabuza. The kunai now flying in the air was heading straight for Zabuza. But unbelievably Zabuza dodged it, now it was heading back in the direction of Tazuna. Aneko watched as in mere seconds Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna. Everyone yelled in horror as they expected the worst. Aneko seeing this and unconscious of her actions, ran towards her with speed and agility only to lunged herself in between Sakura and the kunai. The blade pierced her shoulder and Aneko screamed in pain. But she stood strong, before she passed out she unclipped her belt and revealed that her belt was actually a blade, swinging it she aimed it at Zabuza and then threw it at him. Knowing that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to doge it. Suddenly Aneko passed out from blood lost. Sakura gasped as she held out her arms to catch her. She and Tazuna laid her on the ground and pulled the kunai out in hopes to stop the bleeding. Zabuza groaned as he had no other choice but to pull his hand from Kakashi's watery prison or have his head removed. Angered by her actions, Zabuza proceeded to spin the shurikan he caught and throw it back at the now vulnerable Naruto. But right before the blade got anywhere, Kakashi stood before Zabuza with his hand raised stopping the spinning blade.

" I'll kill you where you stand." Kakashi said angrily, his anger built as he had to watch his students and Aneko be hurt in front of him. He glanced at Aneko's still body as Sakura put pressure on her wound. Kakashi and Zabuza faced off and then both split up to land away from each other. Zabuza began a series of hand seals and chanting, Kakashi started doing the exact same thing. With quick reflexes, Kakashi is copying every word and movement that Zabuza was doing. They both performed the Suiton Suiryuudan at the same time, creating two giant water dragons. They intertwined with one another, the attacks clash and there is a great explosion of water, as the four looked on they see the two battling figures in a dead lock. Even water splashed everywhere, Sakura held onto Aneko as tightly as she could. Just as Zabuza is tried to figure out what was going on, a lone masked figure appeared unnoticed by everyone. Breaking the deadlock, the two encircle each other only to do the same action. Kakashi even goes as far as to finish his sentences, now having Zabuza firmly in memory. Suddenly Kakashi performed a Genjutsu that showed Zabuza a mirror image of himself. With Zabuza's concentration broken, Kakashi did the Suiton Daibakufu; a huge water cyclone. Zabuza was caught off guard by the sudden attack and was blown away by the fierce blow. As a result the current in the water, he is washed through the forest. Struggling within the current, Zabuza tried to escape but in the effort is washed up against a tree. Naruto and the others thought Kakashi was done, but there was something evil in Kakashi's eyes. He pulled out two kunais and threw them at Zabuza's arms. Satisfied with Zabuza's growl of pain, he took out another two and threw them at his legs. Kakashi wanted Zabuza to have no other choice but to die, he pulled out another kunai preparing to deliver the final blow. But out of no where, two needle like darts ripped into the side of Zabuza's neck. As he fell, the others looked to see where the attack came from. Seeing that it came from the now visible masked assailant,

" Who is that?" Naruto asked

" A Hunter-Nin from the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi replied, knowing that he couldn't interfere with the duties of a Hunter-Nin, he ignored Zabuza and went over to Aneko's body. She was still alive, but loosing blood fast.

"Aneko." Kakashi whispered, he pulled her into his arms and caressed her face, " We need to help her."

" But Kakashi Sensei your hurt too." Naruto commented

" I'll be fine. My concern is her ." he replied lifting Aneko up and holding her tightly in his arms

" We can take her to my home. There I can help the both of you." Tazuna stated as they headed in the town's direction. Once there Tazuna brought them into his home, Kakashi laid Aneko down on bed that Tazuna showed him. He was in pain himself, every time he did the Suiton Daibakufu, it drew massive amounts of energy from him. Leaving him weak and needing to rest. But Aneko became his main agenda, he lost her before, he wasn't going to loose her again. When Tazuna returned with bandages and medicine, Kakashi was about to take them from him, but he suddenly passed out.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura yelled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aneko woke up with a start, immediately she grabbed her chest. Memories of what had happened to her before she passed out washed over her. She remembered jumping in front of Sakura and letting the kunai hit her instead. The last thing she remembered seeing was Zabuza trying to dodge her belt and reluctantly letting Kakashi out of the hydro prison. After that she felt herself drift off as the wound continued to bleed. She thought she was dead, she should have been dead. But here she was, lying on a bed with her shoulder bandaged and any cuts or other bruises cleaned. She looked around and found clean clothes draped over a chair. Still remaining in bed she saw that it was a blue long sleeved dress hoodie and black capri pants. She looked over the blue dress, she remembered the days when blue was her favorite color. It wasn't until what happened to her that she started wearing mostly black. As a little girl almost all her clothes were blue. Jarring her eyes from the dress she turned her head to find the door slowly opening. Soon a patch of pink peeked in and she realized that it was the young girl named Sakura. She stared at her for a moment not really sure how to react, it was because of her that she was in bed. Or was it? Perhaps Aneko wasn't as cold hearted as she wanted to be or maybe she just couldn't stand by and let Zabuza kill a little girl that had nothing to do with Tazuna.

" You're awake." Sakura suddenly commented, Aneko never even blinked at her as she was caught between the line of getting up and snapping her neck and just smiling at Sakura's obvious concern. Sakura could feel the tension rising between them. But she wanted to see how Aneko was doing; a part of her felt that she owed her her life. She saved her, if she hadn't have jumped in front of her who knows what could have happened, " I know your not sure about this, but despite everything, I wanted to tell you thank you. You saved my life, I don't know how to repay you, but I'll try my hardest to show my gratitude." Aneko was taken back, did she just thank her? No one had ever thanked her for anything. Then again you can't really thank someone for slitting your throat. She didn't know how to react, so she didn't. She just watched her until Sakura eventually left and closed the door behind her. That's when Aneko decided to get out of bed and try to figure out what her next move was going to be. She couldn't just lay in bed and wait for Zabuza to punish her for her betrayal. Aneko had no doubt in her mind that he was going to try and kill her, she practically handed him to Kakashi. He had everything going for him and the mission would be completed easily, Kakashi's students could never kill Zabuza, that's why she had to interfere. She couldn't just stand there and let him kill them. She could careless about Tazuna, but Kakashi and his students, they were the problem. Aneko let her conscious get the better of her, no matter how hard she tried to block it out it always defeated her. Rising up she winched as pain shot through her shoulder, she still was injured and it would be a while before she was fully healed. Gritting her teeth she stood up and braced herself next to the chair. Taking a moment she walked over to the door and opened it. The sun hit her eyes causing her to close them. When she opened them her face went blank. Standing right in front of her was none other than Kakashi, now on crutches and looking worn out.

" Aneko." she heard him say, she only looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him……

Back at Zabuza's hide out, the Hunter-Nin that took Zabuza to be killed was removing the bandages from Zabuza's face. Suddenly Zabuza's arm snapped up and grabbed his arm to stop him. He would rather do it himself, the Hunter-Nin watched as he unwrapped the bandages and revealed his mouth. Sharp shark like teeth were hidden within Zabuza's mouth. Slowly Zabuza pulled out the two long needles from his neck.

" Are you alright Zabuza?"

" Yes Haku, thanks to you I am." Zabuza replied, the Hunter-Nin was really none other than Haku. He was watching the whole battle from the side lines and waited to make sure that nothing would happen to Zabuza. When Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza he intervened as a Hunter-Nin so no one would suspect his true means to help Zabuza escape.

" You sustained great injuries." Haku pointed out, " You will need to rest for a few weeks."

" Yes. I underestimated the Sharingan greatly, but next time it won't happen again. I also underestimated Aneko." Zabuza stated as his temper flared to Haku's delight.. Deep down Zabuza was saddened by her treachery; she has great potential. But she let her "human" feelings take her over. There was no excusing what she did, and she would have to pay for it. She attempted to kill him with the same blade that he had shown her how to use. The blade was now back in his possession and he intended to burry it in her chest the next time that he saw her.

" She betrayed you, I beg for you to let me kill her Zabuza." Haku replied

" Death will only be one of Aneko's punishments, I know her weaknesses and fears. And I plan on using every one of them against her." Zabuza commented with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Aneko stared darkly at Kakashi as she didn't know what to do, but something in her felt anger build up. She didn't know why but she needed to hurt him, how dare he come back into her life and become a monkey wrench in everything that she was doing. She knew better than to be angry for something like that, perhaps it was faith that Kakashi and the rest of his team was chosen to escort Tazuna. But she still had a fire burning in her. Aneko held her shoulder as she attempted to walk past him, but he balanced himself and pushed out a hand to touch her arm. Defensively she swung his hand away and glared at him.

" Don't touch me!" Aneko warned

" Don't act like this, I need to talk to you." Kakashi replied

" Talk to your shadow Kakashi, I thank you for bringing me here and helping me. I saved your student, you saved me, and we're even." she stated

" Why are you acting like this? I have a good feeling that Zabuza isn't dead, so we both know that he won't take your betrayal lightly." he replied

" I can handle that myself." Aneko declared but should have known better, there was no way Kakashi was letting her out of his sight. He just found her and he knew Zabuza was still out there and wouldn't rest until he had her head as a prize. Just as she tried to push past him again, he grabbed her arm more forcefully as he could tell Aneko was determined to leave.

" No you can't. You can't fight Zabuza, your Capoeira is no match for him." Kakashi commented as Aneko remembered what happened back in the forest, he used the Sharingan on her. He copied her technique and analyzed it. He knew everything about her fighting skills now, from what her strengths were down to all of her weaknesses. He knew that the only other technique that she knew was the Muon Satsujin Jutsu; silent killing technique, but he copied that from Zabuza while they were fighting. And even so she wasn't a master of it, she only used it to aid her when moving through the trees or moving through enemy lines.

" You should really stop copying what doesn't belong to you. Now out of my way!" she yelled trying to brake out of his grip. But it was no use, he too strong even in his weakened state. She used her free hand and tried to hit him, but he dropped one of the crutches and caught her fist before it connected with his jaw. Angered, Aneko allowed him to hold both her hands, but to the dismay to her shoulder and his worn down body, she brought her legs up and dropkicked him. He fell a few feet away from her but caught himself and landed on his feet. Aneko felt good when she hit him, she didn't understand why, the last person that she would want to hurt was Kakashi. Yet she also knew that he copied her fighting style, so if he really didn't want her to hit him he could easily stop her. Unknown to her he had reasons for letting her attack him, he knew she was angry and needed to release that rage. That would be the only way that her mind would be clear enough for him to talk to her. Before he could even rise up from the ground she was preparing herself for Au Batido; an evasive cartwheel which turned into a kick. Aneko was right he had her skills down and knew she was about to strike him. He crossed his arms and blocked the blow, pushing forward he caused her to stumble back. Aneko screamed in anger and charged at him knocking him down to the ground. Straddling his waist she began to furiously hit his face, Kakashi brought his hands up and shielded his face as much as he could. From the sudden commotion Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ran out to see what was happening. Sakura was about to interfere but Sasuke held his arm out to stop her.

" He knows what he's doing. Aneko has to release whatever is inside her, or it will consume her." Sasuke stated as the three continue to watch Kakashi play the defense role and never even tried to fight back. Aneko however only continued to attack him, her shoulder was becoming harder and harder to move but she ignored it. Her mind told her to stop, but her body wouldn't give up. The somewhat fight lasted for ten more minutes before Kakashi pushed her off when she was becoming tired. She rolled up from the ground kicking dirt up with her, once again charging at him, but he stood his ground and didn't fall over. Aneko pounded on his chest as he held her tightly.

" Let me go you bastard!" Aneko screamed as she finally broke, " Let me go!"

" That's it Aneko, don't hold anything inside. Let it out." Kakashi soothed as he only held her tighter when she fought against him. Soon he felt the intensity of he strikes become lighter and he could hear her screams become sobs.

" You left me! I needed you and you weren't there. I hate you, I hate you!" Aneko wrapped her fingers around his vest as she broke down. There was too much that she was holding inside and he wanted her t release it. Even if it meant him being her punching bag, she had to let everything out. Sakura and the others watched as Kakashi and Aneko stood embraced for a few more moments. Kakashi wasn't going to let Aneko go until he knew she was okay,

" I'm sorry Aneko, I'm so sorry." Kakashi whispered as she continued to cry

A few hours had passed since Aneko broke down and let out her feelings that had built up inside of her for so many years. Kakashi was happy that she expressed herself, but he was also disappointed with himself as he felt the effects of how she felt inside. She was angry with him, she felt that he failed her. Maybe he did, he started to mentally beat on himself as he believed that he had failed her. Even through what she said could have been because she was hurt, it still bothered him. Now they all were waiting to eat inside of Tazuna's home, Aneko had changed into the clothes that was laid out for her on the chair. Kakashi secretly smiled as she looked like a normal teenaged girl, but he knew better, there was nothing normal about Aneko. He just wondered how Tazuna was going to act with her so close to him. He was apart of her mission to kill, but he didn't throw her out. And it was he who cleaned her wounds and bandaged her up when Kakashi was unconscious. It was quiet as they all just looked around the small house, not really knowing what to say. But, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He hated uncomfortable situations and needed the others to start talking.

" What is a Hunter-Nin? And what do they do?" he asked, Kakashi didn't even move, he seemed focused in his thoughts. But he answered Naruto none the less

" Hunter-Nins are assigned by each village; they wear masks with designs painted on them. Their job is too look for Missing-Nins who leave the village taking the villages secrets with them. When they are found by the Hunter-Nins they kill them and destroy their bodies so the village's secrets are kept safe." Kakashi replied, soon Tazuna walked in with dinner and Naruto became overexcited by the sight of food. Once the plates were put down, it was every man or woman for themselves, or really every hand. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi knew Naruto by now so they waited until he grabbed all he wanted from the table. But there was a new challenger at the table, Aneko was just as bad as Naruto. She devoured the table along with him like they were rabid animals. Occasionally they clashed and lighting struck between them, but Aneko wasn't the type to back down. During the battle, Kakashi and Sasuke managed to grab some bread without having any fingers bitten off. Kakashi gave Sakura some food and watched as there was only one cookie left. And so the battle began, Naruto and Aneko locked eyes, both knowing that the cookie in the center of the table. Kakashi swore he heard old western music as their eyes never left each other; they tried summing up the other's next move. However, before anyone of them could claim it, Sakura came out of nowhere and grabbed the last cookie. Both Aneko and Naruto's mouths dropped.

" Overcoming the face of suppression and achieving the prize, well done Sakura." Kakashi declared as she smiled, Naruto and Aneko weren't as happy though. Sakura laughed and ate her cookie in peace. As Tazuna came back in he and Aneko locked eyes, she knew he probably wasn't that trusting of her, but he did feed her.

" You have no reason to feel uncomfortable in my home young lady. If you're a friend of Hatake Kakashi and his students then you are welcome in my home." Tazuna reassured her,

" Aneko, why did Zabuza want to kill Tazuna?" Sakura asked

" Because, he can destroy Gatou's business just by building the bridge. If it is built Gatoh loses everything." Aneko replied they all sat quiet for a moment until Kakashi spoke up,

" The sun is setting, time settle down outside and make camp. Tomorrow we start training again." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all sighed as they knew Kakashi wasn't going to let them enjoy the good warm home that Tazuna would offer them just yet. He wanted them outside and alert, when he was training them, there would be no luxury. Aneko was about to say something but Kakashi walked out on his crutches. Something was wrong, he didn't even ask her to join them. She didn't want to sleep in the house, she wanted to be outside with them. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it. When they left, Aneko turned to Tazuna and realized that she needed to apologize to him.

" Tazuna, I'm….."

" In life we make a lot of decisions based on what has happened to us. We're only human, so you really can't judge someone until we're in the same predicament as them. You don't have to apologize, you basically sacrificed your life for Sakura as well as all of us. Your actions helped break Kakashi free of Zabuza, and I am grateful for that." Tazuna interrupted

" Thank you." Aneko replied, just as she stood up from her chair could have swore she say someone pass by the door. She glanced at Tazuna and he smiled,

" That's my grandson, Inari." he commented as she nodded. Standing up, Aneko walked out of the kitchen and looked around before leaving. Walking through the forest she soon found them gathered in an opened arena just like Dai used to play in. Kakashi already had a fire started and was sitting on a tree stomp, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were trying to get comfortable when they noticed Aneko. She walked over to the opposing side of Kakashi and sat down on the ground. Kakashi's eye never looked look up from the fire, that's when Sakura took notice. Something was up between them, ever since the fight before dinner they hadn't really spoken. Even as they sat by the fire it was almost like they were in too separate worlds. Suddenly she decided leave them alone in hopes that they would talk to each other. Naruto was of course hard headed as he wanted to roast marshmallows with Aneko, but Sakura slapped him a few times so he eventually gave in and the three students made their own fire by the lake. Aneko and Kakashi still didn't make any effort to even look at each other, what was wrong? She wondered, suddenly she shivered as a cold breeze passed her by. Trying to stay warm by the fire, she never even noticed when Kakashi stood up and wrapped a blanket around her. He made sure she was warm then went back to his side of the fire. Once again the silence came between them. Despite the lack of talking, the fire was actually peaceful; Aneko couldn't remember the last time that she sat by a fire and just took in the night air. But she knew why things probably were uncomfortable between them, it was because of what happened earlier. Plus there was more than ten years between them, both of them had experienced so many things that separated them. She knew that the friendship they shared before was shattered and they would have to start over and build it back. The love she had for Kakashi never died though, that's why no matter how much anger she had in herself she could never kill him. Deep down she hoped Kakashi still had whatever feelings for her, Aneko really didn't have anyone else but Kakashi right now. But that bridge between them was killing her.

" Kakashi…." Aneko spoke as the silence was bothering her

" What's wrong?" Kakashi never even looked away from the fire

" Nothing, I just think we really need to talk." she replied

" About?" he continued as he raised an eyebrow,

" Us…it's been years Kakashi since I saw you. Despite what is going on, I don't want you to hate me, because I could never hate you. If having me here is a problem, I'll been gone come morning." she replied

" …..I could never hate you Aneko. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself." Kakashi stated as she looked at him carefully

" Why?" Aneko asked

" Because I failed you, I abandoned you, and I should have known better." he replied, she watched as he his eye never left the fire. Then she thought back to what happened earlier, when she told him out of anger that he walked out on her. But she was angry, there was so much pain built up in her she didn't know what she was saying.

" No you didn't Kakashi. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. You didn't know what happened, but I know if you did you would have helped me." she said, but she knew better, when Kakashi had his mind set on something there was no changing it

" I don't understand why you would seek the help of Zabuza and not try to find me. I would have done everything beyond my power to help you Aneko. I knew your father was a Missing Nin, but I didn't know what would happen. I kept track of you and Dai when you went to Sound country, but after that I….lost you. I wished that one day I would find Dai as a Jounin and all of us would be reunited. You would be happy, in love and free to do whatever made you happy. But I was so wrong." Kakashi admitted

" I realized that, I know that the only way that you wouldn't have came and helped me would have to have been because you didn't know." Aneko said

" Why would you learn from Zabuza of all people? He's a demon Aneko." he stated

" Revenge isn't a motto taught to a ninja Kakashi, and at that time that was the only thing on my mind. He knew that and used it to his advantage. Zabuza knew I wanted blood and I knew he could help me find it. I was young and hurt Kakashi, Dai died when I was nine from illness and my father never took it well. We went from Sound country to Grass country, to….I didn't know what my father was so afraid of. I guess he thought by running it would make things easier on all of us. We had finally decided to settle down in Rain country and I think that was the biggest mistake that my father made. Once you start to run, there is no stopping." she replied

" I wish I was there." Kakashi commented looking at her

" I wish you were too." Aneko replied, " But neither of us can change the past. I hurt every time I think about it, something in me burns and it's so hard to not want revenge. I can't say that I will ever be over it and learn to be a different person, because I may have lived through being hanged by the barbed wire but the loving child in me died."

" I want to help you Aneko, help you find the peace that was taken from you." he said, " I can't let you live like this; hating, angry, and hurting all the time. I would be no better if I just stood back and did nothing to help you."

" I came clean with you Kakashi, tell me what happened while I was gone. Why is there a scar on your left eye? When did you become a Jounin? Why is the Sharingan in your eye? I really want to know. It bothers me that there is this bridge between us that I can't get through. I knew part of it is because of me, but talk to me." she stated as Kakashi's eye returned to the fire. Where was he supposed to start? It had been more than ten years, there was so much that she didn't know, there was even so much she didn't even know before she met him. Several minutes passed in more silence until Kakashi finally spoke

" My father was the late Hatake Sakumo; a ninja with extreme skill which earned himself the nickname of Konoha's White Fang, as he emitted a white chakra. My father's reputation was comparable with that of The Legendary Three but his attitude proved to be his undoing. He aborted a mission that cost the village dearly, with the reason for the abortion being the safety of his comrades. Shamed, my father took his own life. This is why I grew up with a very cold attitude, basing efficiency in carrying out the mission as my number one priority." Kakashi started as Aneko stared at him closely, " After his death I became a student of the man who went on to become the Fourth Hokage, and I took over his role as commander of his team."

" Is that when you started acting like a team player? I may have been two but I remember my brother saying that you weren't exactly team captain material." Aneko stated letting her thoughts get the better of her, she didn't mean to say that out loud, but she did remember that Kakashi was the only fourteen year old that could care less about what you thought about him and was strictly about work. Looking at his eye, she tried to figure out his expression. Breathing easy she relaxed when she heard him snicker

" Your right, I wasn't a team player. I was all about the mission, those with me where only in the way. But on my first mission as a Jounin, my objective was to destroy a bridge that aided the enemy Rock ninja forces during a war. In an encounter with them, the team's medic was kidnapped and interrogated by the enemy. I thought she as a burden to the team, and made the decision to leave her. But Obito refused and rejected my orders. Until that day I lived by the motto of those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash. But Obito believed that those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash... Obito had set off on his own to rescue the medic, and despite my own opinion, I followed him of course. I saved him from an ambush, which cost me my left eye. That day Obito revealed his Sharingan; it lit up in both of his eyes. His enhanced vision penetrated the enemy's defenses and achieve a better attack." he replied

" Obito had the Sharingan in both his eyes?" Aneko asked as Kakashi nodded his head, Aneko remember Obito from when she was younger. He, Kakashi, and her brother were the best of friends.

" Obito was amazing, we found the medic with out any problem. But, we ran into another enemy; they tried to kill all three us by crushing us with falling rocks. As one was about to strike me, Obito pushed me aside and took the hit instead." Aneko gasped at the sudden truth, Kakashi didn't want to tell her, but this was one time that they were telling each other everything. He watched her closely as he could see tears swelling up in her eyes. But she looked at him and gestured for him to continue, " Obito knew his death was near and made the decision to have his left eye removed and implanted into mine. I accepted it and wanted revenge on the Rock ninja. During by battle with him, I learned how to do Chidori. And also leaned that after I do it I blank out from exhaustion. But ever since the loss of Obito, I took on several of his personality traits. I started to relax, stopped being so strict, and through punctuality out the door."

" That's why Sakura says you're always late?" Aneko asked

" I'm always late because I visit the grave marker of Obito everyday. And because of him I came to the conclusion that the mission was no longer the number one priority." Kakashi replied, " Few years back I joined the ANBU, an elite of masked ninjas who worked directly under the Hokage. This is why the Third Hokage put me in charge of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, Team Seven."

" I still find it weird that you're a Sensei. Kakashi Sensei, sounds weird to me, even through you're a great one, they really look up to you." Aneko commented

" My first impression of them wasn't much, especially when Naruto decided to wedge a dusty chalk eraser in the door to come down on me when I came through it. But they were the first Genins to impress me enough to pass my bell test. None of the former Genins sent to me in the past had been worth anything and needed to go back to the Academy. In time I learned a new motto, that teamwork, with the strength of a solid team coming together will accomplish the mission." Kakashi replied

" You turned into a good man Kakashi, honorable and great. Everyone would be as proud as I am of you." she stated

" I'm proud of you too Aneko; despite everything, you surpassed the worst, anyone else would have died. But you, you have no idea the power I see in you and the respect that I have for you." that broke her, Aneko put her head down and looked away from him. To know that he was proud of her, made her feel something that she thought only revenge could bring her. She felt happy, wanted, loved.

" Thank you," Aneko replied wiping her tears with the blanket, " Hoki." Kakashi widened his eye at her, he wanted to laugh but it actually brought back good memories. Which was something that they both needed right now.

" You're the only person who lives that can call me Hoki. To this day I still can't understand why you would call me Hoki." he laughed

" I was two, your lucky I didn't call you dooky or cookie. Maybe I should have called you Kookie." Aneko replied

" Your not two anymore." Kakashi commented

" Glad you noticed." she stated as they stared at each other for a moment, things became silent for a moment but Aneko didn't want them to be silent again, not after so much was said, " I missed you. There wasn't a day that I didn't think of looking for you, I just wish that I did find you sooner.

" I missed you too Aneko, and won't loose you again. No one will hurt you ever again, I rest my life on that promise." he replied as the glow from the fire illuminated their surroundings in the dark of the night. She smiled at him but sighed as she saw him shiver a bit. She suddenly stood up and walked around the fire to him, Kakashi watched her slowly as he wasn't sure how to react. She opened the blanket and plopped herself down next to him, throwing the other end over his shoulder and scooting herself next to him. Because of the cold air that was picking up he moved closer to her so she could cover the both of them with the blanket. Unconsciously Kakashi found himself putting his arm around Aneko's shoulder so she could lean her head on his chest. She felt warm and safe, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

" This reminds me of when you used to take me by the lake and keep me company." Aneko commented

" Except your fingers aren't shoved up my nose." Kakashi replied as she laughed. Soon she was yawning, the night and the warmth of Kakashi's body next to her was breaking her usual defenses. He felt her body relax and knew that she had to be tired. He moved a little and let them slid down to the ground, now his body was leaned against the stomp and she was fully laying on his body. He fixed the blanket over them and tilted his head to look at her, " Comfortable?"

" Yeah, thank you Hoki," Aneko replied as he chuckled, he found his fingers brushing against her face to pull loose strands of hair behind her ear. That's when he realized something, in some way he wasn't sure anymore about his feelings for Aneko. He was turning back into a big brother to her; protective, caring, loving, and would do anything for her. But deep down he was starting to have different feelings, feelings of attraction. He knew he was wrong for it, but he couldn't help it, she was beautiful. But there was so many things that made him rethink the reality that he might actually be falling for her. She was sixteen, he was twenty eight, it was illegal, he knew her from since she was practically a baby, and she probably only saw him as a brother anyway. One side of him still looked at her as that bouncy little dark kid that poked around in his nose, while the other side saw a desirable young girl. Damnit, too much Icha Icha Paradise, he thought.

" Kakashi?" Aneko suddenly spoke taking him out of his thoughts

" Thought you were asleep, what's wrong?" Kakashi replied

" Why is your face always hidden? From he first time that I meet you, your face has been covered. What girl are you trying to impress?" she teased

" No girl, it's just been the way that I am. But, get some sleep Aneko." he replied, she yawned again and snuggled up next to him. Soon she drifted off and Kakashi cold hear her soft snores. She's so cute when she sleeps, he thought. He raised his hand and brushed his finger against her eyebrow, " No one will hurt you again, and I promise you that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When morning came, the five of them were wide awake and already Kakashi wanted to begin the day's new lesson. Aneko was going to just sit in and watch but Kakashi wanted her to train with them. After all she was a Genin like Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto so why not. If she was able to be trained properly she might even be able to take and pass the Chuunin exam, which was what Kakashi had secretly intended for her. She had great potential, but needed to be trained more. Zabuza had only helped her learned some of the silent homicide technique, and as strong as her Capoeira was she needed to learn other types of jutsu. But at the current moment he intended to teach them how to use their chakra better. Still in crutches, Kakashi stood in the middle of the small clearing in the forest they were training in.

" Today I'm going to show you how to strengthen your chakra. For the benefit of Aneko who may not know the full extend as to what chakra is, Sakura please explain." Kakashi said as Aneko narrowed her eyes at him. He knew she wasn't totally clueless as to what chakra was, but he wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing, as well as Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura smiled and pulled out some of her scrolls then started to read from it

" Chakra is the mix of energy from the body and the spirit. By forming hand seals and molding the chakra, you can perform all of the techniques that you use proficiently." she stated

" Well done Sakura." Kakashi commented

" But you can learn using your body instead of your brain." Naruto stated

" For once I agree with Naruto." Sasuke commented, " I can't believe I just said that."

" Which is why neither of you has a full understanding of the value of both mind and body. And by doing this, you can't fully use your chakra." Kakashi countered, " So today you will be training to learn how to better use your chakra by climbing trees."

" Sounds easy." Sasuke replied

" Yeah, but you must climb the trees by running up them." Kakashi added as Sakura and Aneko's mouth dropped. Kakashi demonstrated the task by gathering chakra at his feet and then with crutches and all walked up the tree until he is completely vertical on a branch. Looking on in amazement, the four prepare for their turns.

" You have to be kidding me right?" Aneko asked still wondering how he was doing that

" By doing this you all will strengthen your abilities to control the amount of chakra you use." Kakashi replied, suddenly he threw them each a kunai, " Each of you will mark how far you get up the tree with the kunai." Then he flipped down and stood in the back of them

" I can do this," Naruto stated proudly as he charged ahead, but he got nowhere fast and slid down the tree. Sasuke went up a tree next and got a more then half way to the first branch. Aneko and Sakura looked at each other and Sakura gestured for her to go first. Aneko groaned and attempted it fearing that she was just going to land on her ass. But she did as Kakashi said and ran up the tree. She went up to the first branch with out any trouble but braced herself and flipped backwards. Sakura smiled and cheered her on

" Good job Aneko." Naruto commented as he rose up from the ground for a second attempt

" That was awesome." Aneko said proud of herself

" Just relax your body, there's no need for force." Kakashi commented as Sakura made her attempt at it. She went all the way to the first branch with no problem at all, then all he way to the top of the tree..

" Yay Sakura!" Naruto smiled, Sakura was happy until she noticed that Sasuke hadn't complimented her. Aneko noticed it and felt bad for her, she knew the girl was practically in love with Sasuke but he was more in love with becoming a better ninja. Naruto however showed interest and compassion for her. Aneko was starting to wonder about him, but quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she continued with the lesson. Hours had past and all of them were becoming tired and exhausted, but they knew they had to continue until Kakashi was satisfied with what they had done. Aneko couldn't understand how they had dealt with Kakashi's teachings, the man was a monster. She hated to see what he might do for a lesson when he wasn't in crutches. But she knew Kakashi was only doing it to prepare them for the Chuunin exam and was helping her improve on her skills. She had completed a few skills when she in the academy, but she never got to train like them with a Jounin as a Sensei. During the rest of the lesson, Naruto didn't improve much, but Sasuke slowly got better and better. Aneko was now in competition with Sasuke as both kept reaching the same points on the tree. Sakura of course was still unmatched as she had already reached the top and marked her tree. Once again on the ground, Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura for help. He asked her for some advice and she gladly helped him. She explained to him the best way that she could, and then went to watch over Tazuna as they continued to try and reach the goal. Kakashi noticed that the competition between Naruto and Sasuke had subsided for the moment and now Sasuke and Aneko were fighting to reach the point Sakura had reached. Naruto stood up and rethought Sakura's tips on how to gather chakra into his feet. She told him that he can't be too impatient, he had to relax and focus on the tree. He tried again, but Sasuke interrupted him suddenly,

" Hey Naruto, what did Sakura tell you?"

" Nothing," Naruto replied not wanting to tell Sasuke anything about the tips that Sakura had told him. After a few more tries, Kakashi ended the lesson. He seemed impressed but you could never tell from his usual emotionless attitude. In the end Naruto hadn't reached as far as he had wanted to, but he had improved somewhat. Sasuke and Aneko reached the top of the tree at the same time and both seemed somewhat happy that they were equal in that lesson. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wasn't pleased because he wanted to prove that he was the strongest of them all. And he also knew that Aneko wasn't one to back down, she was very competitive and didn't settle for second. Going back into the house, Kakashi stopped her to speak with her,

" You did really well today Aneko, I'm proud of you." he commented

" Thank you Kakashi," Aneko replied

" Tomorrow, I want you to try my bell test." Kakashi stated, " If your up to it of course?"

" Are your sure? I mean you're in crutches Kakashi?" she asked as he only smiled

" By tomorrow I should be fine. So what do you say? Give it a try?" he replied

" Well, alright. I don't see anything wrong with giving it a try." Aneko said, " But what do I get if I succeed?"

" A cookie." Kakashi replied as she huffed at him

" How about if I get the bell, you take off your mask?" she asked, " I mean come on it's going to be hard work if I get that bell. Sakura told me the horror you put them threw when they did the test." suddenly Kakashi smiled, he was definitely up to something

" Alright, it's a deal. Test starts at 8am." he replied as Aneko smiled. They both went inside the house and Aneko took notice of something. There was a torn picture on the wall. Sakura came up to her and noticed it too, curious Sakura found Tazuna coming into the house with a few groceries and asked him about it.

" The man in that picture was my grandson Inari's father, not related by blood, though. He was very close him." Tazuna replied

" What happened to him?" Sakura asked

" There once was a man called the hero of this country, three years ago, Inari first met him and immediately idolized him. He saved his life from some local bullies. The man's name was Kaiza. Soon, Kaiza became part of the family. One day, there was a terrible storm and it looked like part of the city would be flooded. Kaiza volunteered to jump in the river and tie some rope to save the village. From that day forth, he became a town hero. Gatou was not happy with him though, and decided to make him as an example to his power. He sent his men to capture and crucify Kaiza in the center of town as a warning to anyone who opposed him. He told the people that this man had been conducting terrorist activities against Gatou Corporation and as punishment, publicly executed him. Inari watched as Kaiza was killed right before his eyes." he replied, Sakura and Aneko became saddened by the story. Aneko's thoughts flashed back to watching her own father being killed in front of her.

" Inari grew bitter because Kaiza was no longer there to protect him and the people of his country." Tazuna continued, Naruto hearing this, made the decision that he would prove to Inari that heroes did exist.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was eight-fifteen in the morning and Aneko had been waiting in the forest since exactly eight o'clock. She wasn't surprised when Kakashi was late, she learned from Sakura that he had a habit for it. Plus she knew the truth but wouldn't tell anyone as Kakashi had told her that in confidence. Now it was eight-twenty and he was still nowhere in site. Groaning Aneko sat down next to a tree and tried take a nap. But just as she was about to fall asleep, a shadow came up and blocked the sun from her eyes. It was of course Kakashi without his crutches, he looked down at her and had the bell dangling from his finger. She looked up at him and watched the bell carefully, she made a promise to herself that she would be claiming it before the day was through. Aneko stood up and smiled at him.

" You're holding my bell." she stated

" Sure I am. You know the rules?" Kakashi asked

" Get the bell off your belt and you take off your mask." Aneko replied

" Correct. Now, you sure you want to do this? Because there is no holding back; fighting, weapons, it's all optional to you." he said

" Yes." she replied as he nodded, he looked like he was about say something, but suddenly disappeared, he used a smoke ball and vanished right before her eyes. Aneko waited for the smoke to clear then looked around for him. She knew she would have to find him first before she could get the bell. This was going to be a long morning, but if seeing Kakashi's face was the prize it would be worth it. She dropped into the trees and started to search for him on the ground as well as in the trees. Looking down she nearly fell out of the tree when she found him leaning against one of the trees and reading his Icha Icha books. The expression on her face was priceless and she could barely contain her anger. He was reading that stupid book, in wide open space not even a little concerned about her attacking him. Did he not think she was a threat? Did he think he knew her so well that he didn't have to wonder what her next move was going to be? Whatever the case may have been, Aneko was pissed. She used her silent jutsu to jump through the trees without him hearing her, or at least she thought that he didn't hear her. She pulled out a kunai and aimed it at the bell, she intended to break it off his belt and then attack him. Soon the weapon flew in the air and hit its target. But her eyes widened when Kakashi turned into smoke, he was a copy.

" What the hell! You gotta be kidding me." Aneko grunted

" What's wrong?" Aneko fell out of the tree from surprise as she heard Kakashi whisper in her ear. Landing on her butt she groaned in pain as the ground didn't befriend her as well as she wanted it to. Kakashi laughed as he watched her try to get up, he disappeared again and reappeared in front of her.

" You are such a bastard." Aneko muttered standing up

" Give up?" he asked, she only narrowed his eyes at him and then charged at him. She swung at him but he easily blocked it, pulling out a kunai Aneko aimed for his arm. Kakashi swiftly dodged it and grab my wrist, Aneko turned around and tried to flip him over her back. But he countered and caused her to drop to the ground with a thud.

" You're coming at me too aggressively. Think before you act." Kakashi said upon deaf ears as Aneko continued her assault on him. She wanted that bell, she wanted to prove to Kakashi that she wasn't one of his students. If she wanted to she could beat him, or so she thought. Deep down she knew that she couldn't beat Kakashi, he was too fast and too strong for her. But something in her wanted to show him that she wasn't just a kid anymore, she was a threat and one day would be better than him. She aimed a kick at his head but, he caught her leg and dropped her again. He was right she was coming at him all wrong. But Aneko couldn't help it, something about him made her want to try too hard. Rethinking her strategy, she needed a moment to think and the only way that was going to happen she had to put distance between them. Using a smoke ball she vanished and secretly went into the trees to think. Kakashi smiled to himself, and just pulled out his book and continued to read while he waited for her to attempt another move. She had time, Naruto and the others wouldn't be up for another hour or so. Aneko sat quietly in the tree trying her hardest to find a away to get the bell off Kakashi. She wasn't the best at other types of jutsu but Capoeira was her life. The problem was this was Kakashi she was training with and since he used the Sharingan on her, he knew her every move. Right now he was reading but probably knew what she was going to do even before she thought of it. But she wasn't going to give up. She knew that there had to be a way to get the bell, that's it. Looking at Kakashi still reading an idea popped into her head. Smiling evilly Aneko searched her pockets for something and when as was happy with what she found, she jumped down from the tree and ran at Kakashi. He never even put down the book as she attacked him. He was holding the book his left hand and blocked all her moves with his right. Pleased with how the situation was going, Aneko went for the bell and as she expected she only managed to flick it before Kakashi pushed her away. But soon he realized that she was just playing tricks, the ball really wasn't her target. His book was. His eyes widened in horror as Aneko disappeared into the trees again, she had his book. No one dared take his book. Aneko must have inhaled some of the smoke from earlier. He ran up the tree and followed her as she was obviously loosing focus on the goal of the ball. She wasn't hard to find as she was standing on a branch waiting for him.

" Your loosing the propose of this exercise." Kakashi said

" Nope I actually just found it's propose, anything goes remember." Aneko replied

" Give me my book." he stated

" This mean that much to you Hoki? What's so special about it? Can I read it later?" she was playing with him, she knew that she had touched a soft spot and intended to poke at it until she got what she wanted. She waited for him to come after the book and then dodged him only to come back down to the ground. Kakashi followed and was greeted with a mass of furious kicks. He blocked all of them and caught Aneko in mid kick, sending her a few feet away from him. He reclaimed his prize and looked at her.

" Were you expecting a trade?" Kakashi asked

" Sort of." Aneko replied, suddenly Kakashi's Icha Icha book exploded into smoke, taking him by surprise. Just like she had planned, she knew he would be distracted if his precious book was blown to shreds. Tears nearly came to Kakashi's eye as he watched pages fly around in front of him. Aneko charged at him full force, caught slightly off guard when she came at him. She aimed to kick him but instead kicked the bell right off his belt. It jingled as it was sent into the air, Aneko immediately tried to jump for it but she screamed as the wrath of Kakashi pulled her back down to the ground. He was pissed, she could tell just by the way his eyebrow wrinkled at her. Perhaps she had gone too far. But her determination wouldn't stop her, she was going to get that bell. She rolled out of his clutches and went for the bell, at last the feel of cold mental was in her grasp. She succeeded in what she said she would, but Kakashi seemed more focused on other things.

" You blew up my book?" Aneko stared blankly at him and laughed to herself, she had to admit he was adorable when he was mad. She was about to speak when suddenly Kakashi disappeared in smoke. She knew he was mad, but she didn't know that he was also hurt.

" Kakashi, come on the test is over. I won and you know it." she yelled not knowing where he was, but that he wouldn't leave her without yelling at her at least. After a few moments she sighed as he still didn't come out.

" You took my book, destroyed it, and think that I'm going take it lightly." she heard his voice but didn't see him. Looking around she jumped when something touched her shoulder, turning around there was nothing there but air. What is he doing? she thought.

" Kakashi, I'm sorry. I didn't really destroy your book, it was a copy. I just wanted to trick you." Aneko yelled as she pulled out the real book from her pocket.

" I know." Aneko's whole face went white, he knew? How could he have known? She was worried though, if he knew then why was he toying with her, " You're not as cleaver as you like to think you are Aneko." Before she could even open her mouth, he appeared right in front of her. She screamed in pure shock, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and attempted to slit her throat. Wide eyed, Aneko gasped as another kunai flew past her shoulder and hit Kakashi, turning him into smoke. Still scared from the possibility that Kakashi was going to kill her, she nearly had a heart attack when the real Kakashi was behind her, " Boo." Kakashi laughed as Aneko screamed and held her chest. Memories of when Dai and he used to scare her came to mind.

" You ….son…of a bitch! You scared the hell out of me." Aneko cried

" Watch your language." Kakashi replied taking his book out of her possession, she narrowed her eyes at him and watched as he returned to reading his book.

" You're an idiot! How could you do that to me?" she yelled

" Simple, you shouldn't have even attempted to destroy my book. And you technically failed the test." he replied

" How, I got the bell?" Aneko asked

" Did you learn anything?" he asked in return

" I learned that your crazy." she replied

" The lesson Aneko, what did you learn about it. I'll change my mind on your results if you can tell me what you learned from this test." Kakashi stated

" I learned to be patient; study your opponent, watch them before you act, look for an opening and be conscious of your every move. You were always a step ahead of me so I had to use your book to my advantage and distract you from the obvious. I made you think that I was going after the bell aggressively because that's what you thought I was going to do. But I was really after your book." Aneko replied as he smiled

" Well done." Kakashi said

" So you'll take off your mask?" she asked excited, he smiled and nodded. He put the book away and took her by one of the trees. Kakashi sat down on the ground and Aneko followed suit

" Close your eyes." Kakashi said as he put both his hands in motion to pull down his mask. Aneko did as he asked, she didn't care if he wanted to surprise her, or play the peek a boo game with her, she just wanted to see his face, " Open them." she did and what she found made her mouth drop. Kakashi was……..gone. He had took off his mask and left it on the ground for her, but he was gone.

" Kakashi! You lied to me, this isn't fair." Aneko yelled angrily as she held the mask in her hand tightly. She groaned then stomped away back to Tazuna's house before the team woke up. Unknowing to her Kakashi was enjoying every moment of her tantrum from a tree. He was fair, he did as she told him to, and he removed his mask. From the beginning of the bet Aneko had wagered that if she won he had to take off his mask. She never said anything about seeing his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Aneko was still angry with Kakashi, even as they all sat eating breakfast she would occasionally shoot evil glares at him. She knew that from now on when she was making bets with him she had be very specific with him or he would use it against her. Everyone was at the table except for Naruto, which was really weird because it wasn't like him to miss a meal.

" Is Naruto still asleep?" Tazuna asked

" He shouldn't be." Sakura replied, when they finished their meal, there still was no sign of Naruto. Sasuke said he would go look for him, but they all ended up going with him. If Naruto wasn't at breakfast he was probably fighting a demon. Walking through the forest, Aneko took it as a chance to talk with Sakura. They talked about what happened earlier between Aneko and Kakashi, which only made Sakura laugh. And also they talked about Tazuna's grandson, neither of them had forgotten about the story that Tazuna had told them the other day. Aneko knew what it was like to watch your father be murdered in front you. She knew what Inari was going through, because she was the same way when she was his age. But he had his grandfather to help him. Aneko wanted to take some time out of the day and talk with him. Just as Sakura was about to say something, they found Naruto in front of some trees attempting to climb again. Watching him, he threw a spear at the top of the tree and displayed how high he could climb. He did it, he climbed the tree, but started to loose his balance. Suddenly Sasuke ran to him and helped him before he hit the ground. Kakashi smiled as he was pleased with their progress as well as them helping each other.

" Well done. You all passed, this test." Kakashi announced, " Because of this, I think it wouldn't hurt if today was just a relax day. Not that much to do, tomorrow we'll be accompanying Tazuna to the bridge so he can work on completing it. So as for now, I'll be sticking around but you all are free to wonder about a bit. Just try not to talk to strangers." Aneko couldn't understand how he always seemed so relaxed, his attitude never changed. Always so laid back and cool about everything, it was starting to annoy her. Sakura looked Aneko and smiled,

" What are you doing to do today Aneko?" she asked

" I have no clue." Aneko replied

" Want to go for a walk and talk? Just relax by the lake?" Sakura asked, Aneko looked at her. She figured it probably had been awhile since she had any female to talk to especially since she was the only girl in team seven. She wasn't much for the girl talk, then again she didn't have any friends. Why not, it would be something different and she could get to know the pink haired girl better.

" Sure." Aneko replied, Sakura smiled. As they were heading towards the lake, Naruto spoke up

" Can I come too?" he asked

" No!" Sakura replied as he frowned

" What's the matter Naruto, you want to have a girl talk?" Sasuke laughed

" Oh shut up! Their going to have those girl to girl talks and I wanna know what they're talking about. " Naruto replied

" Leave them alone Naruto; it's not everyday that Sakura gets a break from being around three males. She's needs a break to feel like a girl sometimes, and Aneko is probably the same." Kakashi commented as Naruto only sighed. When Aneko and Sakura reached the lake, Sakura dropped down on the ground and basked in the sun. Aneko followed suit and sat down next to her.

" This feels good." Sakura stated

" Yeah." Aneko replied

" Aneko, how long have you know Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked

" Almost thirteen years." Aneko replied

" And he's always had that mask on?" Sakura continued

" Yup." Aneko replied with a huff

" I wonder what he looks like under it." Sakura pondered

" You're not the only one." Aneko added

" Think he has like a gigantic mole that he's trying to hide?" Sakura asked as Aneko laughed

" Or maybe he has a nipple on his nose." Aneko teased as Sakura laughed

" That would be so wrong." Sakura said

" But maybe he's really cute and just hides his face cause it might be distracting." Sakura turned her head and looked at Aneko

" Aneko do you like Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked

" No!" Aneko replied quickly, too quickly. Sakura could see the blush forming on her face

" You do like him." Sakura yelled, Aneko put her hand against her mouth to shut her up

" You can't tell anyone. I'm serious Sakura." Aneko replied, Sakura nodded and she released her mouth

" Eww you have a crush on my Sensei." Sakura laughed

" I just admire him. Kakashi is a great ninja and Sensei, that's all." Aneko commented

" You admire his body." Sakura teased

" Speaking of bodies did you see how hot Sasuke looked humping that tree yesterday?" Aneko knew what she was doing

" What were you doing watching Sasuke's body!" Sakura fumed

" Knew that would get you heated, I'm kidding." Aneko replied, " But what's up between you and Sasuke?"

" Nothing, he ignores me." Sakura replied

" Maybe your trying to hard, sometimes guys like Sasuke like girls that ignore him. He could like the chase." Aneko said as Sakura nodded, they continued to talk even as the sun went down. Over the few hours that they spent together, Sakura and Aneko had become good friends. Sakura admitted that she liked having Aneko training with them and told her she should consider reentering into training to be a ninja. But that was something that Aneko really wasn't interested in at the moment. She just wanted to enjoy spending time with Kakashi and them. When it started getting darker they both headed back to the house and wasn't surprised to see Naruto sitting outside with a frown on his face.

" Where were you guys?" he yelled

" Talking." they both replied as he only fumed more

" I wanna know what you guys were talking about for so long."

" I'll tell you when you're older." Aneko teased him as she walked into Tazuna's house, as she did she heard someone crying. Wondering who it was she searched for where it was coming from and then stopped at a door as she realized that it was Inari's room. She slid the door aside a little and looked inside. He was sitting on his bed holding a picture and crying over it. She figured that it was a part of the torn picture she and Sakura asked Tazuna about. Deciding to talk to him, Aneko knocked on the door and walked in.

" Get out!" Inari yelled, Aneko expected that reaction, but still wanted to talk to him

" Just wanted to talk with you Inari, I know what your going through."

" No you don't!" Inari replied

" Yeah I do." Aneko stated, " My dad died too, and like you I watched him die." She and Inari talked until he fell asleep and she put him to bed. She really did understand him, she saw a lot of herself in him when she lost her father. And she didn't want him to go through life hating and angry at everything.

The next morning, Aneko woke up with a start. She realized that she was the only one in the house. Tazuna, Kakashi, and the others had left for the bridge already. She rushed to get dressed and was bouncing down the stairs when she saw a bolt of blond run past her.

" Naruto?" she yelled with her shirt between her teeth as she struggled to put on her shoes. Naruto stopped when he heard what sounded like his name be called. He turned back to the house and saw Aneko trying to pull her shirt over her tank top.

" Aneko? Hey you're late just like I am." he stated with a smile

" Great minds sleep alike, now let's go before Kakashi has both our butts." Aneko replied as she caught up with him, they both started walking fast and eventually started to run towards the bridge site. Just as they reached the site, they saw everyone standing and watching something. Aneko stood next to Sakura and her mouth dropped in her horror. There in the mist of the bridge site laid several dead or critically injured workers.

" What happened?" Sakura asked

" Zabuza." Aneko replied, as if on cue laugher could be heard through the air. They all went on their guard and looked around the area. Suddenly water clones of Zabuza attacked them. They all begin to act the clones, taking all of them down, wondering where the real one was. When Aneko went to hit one of the clones, a kunai came out nowhere aimed at her face. She caught it and looked for the owner. She found that it was none other than Haku. She twirled the kunai in her fingers and then threw it into the ground. She knew that they would clash one day, they had too. There was too much hostility between them, from day one Haku made it seem like she was taking Zabuza away from him. And that made him always put her down and tried to hurt her or turn Zabuza against her. He smiled and rushed towards her, slamming her into a tree. He picked her up and threw her further into the forest. He wanted to get her near the water.

" Come on Aneko, I know you've been wanting to fight me since day one. Because I have been dying for this moment." Haku stated

" Your right, I have. And you'll regret it." Aneko replied standing up

" You're on my terms Aneko, the water is my advantage and you know it." Haku commented, but Aneko could care less, she charge at him and started kicking at him furiously. She knew better though she had to be calm, patience. She had to think before she acted. Her advantage was that she was faster than him. He couldn't block all her kicks and punches, eventually she kicked him into a tree and smirked at his fallen body. Haku suddenly stood up and started emitting a chilling vibe and performed his secret Jutsu, the Demonic Ice Mirrors. Not knowing what's going on, Aneko was soon surrounded by several ice mirrors. Haku then walked into a mirror and suddenly appeared in all of the ice mirrors. Kakashi ran to help Aneko, but Zabuza stepped in front to block his path. Aneko was left alone in the mirror prison as she rapidly was cut repeatedly by flying glass coming from the mirrors.

" Get out of my way!" Kakashi yelled

" We have unfinished business Kakashi." Zabuza replied

Sakura ran up to the mirror prison and threw a kunai to Aneko but Haku caught it. Sasuke came in and found a way to hit Haku out of his Jutsu. Thinking it was a chance to catch Haku off guard, Sasuke threw his shuriken at Haku, but he dodged it easily. He turned back to Aneko, who just stood up and refused to stay down. Haku reentered the mirror, once again Aneko was caught in a whirlwind of glass. Both Sakura and Kakashi think that if Sasuke and Naruto can attack from the outside while Aneko attacks from the inside, they might be able to break the technique. But wanting to be the hero, Naruto entered the mirror prison. Sasuke decided to use his fireballs technique, but it didn't melt the mirrors more less even dent them. Now inside, Naruto is attacked by Haku. Naruto used his shadow replication jutsu to go after all the mirrors. Haku destroyed all the clones. Kakashi needed to get involve in the situation, Aneko was still trapped and being attacked at random by glass. But he had Zabuza to deal with, and he wasn't exactly going to just let him call for a time out. Already Zabuza had rushed towards him and tried to stab at his Sharingan eye. But Kakashi blocked it with his hand,

" You taught Haku all your techniques. His jutsu surpasses even yours doesn't it?" Kakashi stated.

" Perhaps." Zabuza replied going in for another attack.

Inside the mirror prison, Naruto replicated again and his clones were once again defeated. However as weak as Aneko was she noticed something and started to carefully watch Haku's movements. When Naruto replicated himself for a third time, she dropped down and kicked up some water in hopes of tracking Haku. But once again, their attempt failed. But Aneko knew something had to work. Once again she thought back to Kakashi's words of thinking and carefully looking for any opening around. She was in Haku's element, the water was crippling them. Then she snapped her head up,

" Naruto use your jutsu again!" she yelled as he did, when the clones attacked the mirror again Aneko timed everything carefully then tracked Haku with her kunais instead. When one managed to slash his arm it swerved and went straight through the glass.

" Sasuke fire!" Aneko yelled as he did his fireball technique again. This time hitting Haku and slightly wounding him.

Kakashi tried to have his mind in two places at once as he knew what was going on with Aneko, but Zabuza was still trying to take out his eye.

" Don't underestimate Haku, I had him hiding in the background watching our battle go down. Haku is able to discover a way of defeating a technique after he sees it," Zabuza smiled,

" This is why your jutsu won't work on me twice. You rely way too much on sight Kakashi. At the river, it was the Sharingan that allowed you to give me the impression that you were copying my techniques. Yet once my mind was confused, you simply used a hypnotic genjutsu to finish the move before I did. But, I know something that your not going to like Kakashi. You can't do anything with out your eyes,"

Back in the mirror prison, Aneko was getting nowhere fast. She had underestimated Haku and was now paying for.

" Naruto run!" Aneko yelled, as Haku went after Naruto, she threw kunais at him to keep him off balance, but Haku caught him and knocked him back down.

" You really should learn a new trick Aneko." Haku commented as he turned back to her, Aneko fell to her knees in pain. She didn't know how much more she could take, blood was pouring out of her wounds and those that had healed were opening up again. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know how to help her, they tried everything they could think of, but fighting Haku was like fighting Zabuza. She felt helpless, Kakashi was right in front of her and he could do nothing to help her. Alone, again. This time with so many people around her but yet she was alone with no one to help her. Her mind traveled back to being a child and again, and she almost saw herself being hanging by the barbwire again. That wire that strung through her skin, ripped and cut through her flesh. She screamed as memories washed over her like waves of fire. She couldn't let herself be a victim again.

" No!" Aneko screamed, suddenly her eyes turned black, something in her raged and begged to come out. Soon she was wrapping her arms around herself and holding her body tightly, " Kakashi!" the wind picked up around her, her hair battled with the wind as her wounds started to heal.

" Aneko!" Naruto yelled, everyone's attention went to the mirror prison as no one knew what was happening. Sakura gasped as she saw Aneko's eyes; they were pure darkness, she had never seen anything like it. Aneko screamed as her skin started to burn, she felt as if her flesh was being ripped off. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, he needed to help Aneko. Haku stood back and watched what was happening to Aneko, but paid it no mind as he used the mirrors to act her again. But this time something else happened…….before any of the shattered glass could hit her Aneko screamed as barbwire sprung out of her hands, arms, and back. They had spikes around them like the Demon Brothers chains, Aneko still held herself even as they broke through her flesh and aimed for the glass approaching her.

" So much power." Sasuke stated in disbelief

Everyone watched as the blades turned to the mirrored prison, Haku could only watch as they broke through and took him out of his jutsu. But she wasn't done, her rage was set free and wanted blood. Aneko raised her head to look at Haku, and evil smile was spread across her face.

" Like my new trick?" Aneko asked, suddenly the wires wrapped around Haku's neck and started to tighten slowly

" No! Aneko don't do this." Sakura yelled, but all Aneko could see was red. No one could reach her, except Zabuza's sword slashing through the air. It hit the wires and shredded parts of her flowing hair. Aneko screamed, apparently she was connected with the wire and they acted as extensions of her body. Angry she shot the wire back at Zabuza in fury, but suddenly everything went black. The wire retracted and her eyes started to turn back to their natural grey color. Aneko hit the ground with a thud as the last thing she saw was Naruto running over to her and Kakashi having to finish his fight with Zabuza.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The sun was shining brightly through the blinds, she covered her eyes and rolled over in her bed. Her bed….last she remembered she was on the ground. Aneko opened her eyes and looked around only to find herself in a small bedroom; one window, a medium sized bed, a book case, and a sliding closet. She wondered who's home it was, because she defiantly knew she wasn't in Tazuna's home anymore. Rising up in the bed she was about to pull the sheets away from herself when the door suddenly slid open. She blinked as Kakashi walked in holding a cup of tea. He closed the door and walked over to the bed. He held out the cup to her and when she took it he sat down at the foot of the bed. Aneko drank from the cup as she felt as if she hadn't drank anything for days.

" How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked

" Like crap, I feel like I just woke up out of hell." Aneko replied

" Well you were asleep for three days." Kakashi commented as her eyes widened, " You don't remember do you?" she looked at him closely as she tried to think back to what happened before she fell asleep.

" What happened? I remember Zabuza and Haku attacking the bridge, Haku's mirror prison, and then nothing." Aneko replied

" At least you remember something. Your correct Zabuza and Haku did stack the bridge, when you and Naruto arrived many of the workers were already slaughtered. You and Haku immediately started fighting each other but he knew to isolate you so you would be easier to kill. While I was fighting with Zabuza, Sasuke and Naruto tried to help you escape. But even as Naruto entered the prison he was still unable to help you. Haku used the mirrors to cut you until you were unable to fight anymore." Kakashi started as he looked at her, " Then you panicked, afraid that you were alone again you did the exact same thing that you when you were ten." Aneko looked at him, she remembered everything now, and she remembered almost killing Haku and then turning to kill Zabuza for interrupting her. He was right, it happened again. She thought that it would never happen again. It was suppose to be something that she had blocked out of her mind.

" I can't stay here……." Aneko tried to find a way out of the conversation, but Kakashi would have nothing of it. He had figured something was wrong with Aneko, but he couldn't tell what it was. But now it all fit together. Why she didn't die when she was hanged, why Zabuza wanted her, why her skills seemed so trivial, she was hiding something greater inside of her.

" No more running Aneko. Tell me the truth, what really happened when you were attacked?" Kakashi asked

" My father died and I survived." Aneko replied

" How? How did you survive Aneko? Tell me the truth, I can't help you if I don't know what happened to you." he stated, she looked away from him. He was reading her like an open book, but he wanted the answers from her through her own mouth.

" I'm sorry, I was scared, I thought that I was alone again. So it happened again, I didn't mean to. I tried to stop it but the more I was hurt the more I couldn't control it." Aneko stated as she hid tears from him. She really was sorry, when Haku was hurting her felt it run through her body and beg to come out. Even when she had the wire wrapped around Haku's neck, a part of her was screaming to let him go.

" Tell me Aneko," he continued

" When I was being hanging, he made me watch as he killed my father. I was helpless, barbwire was ripping through my flesh, so much blood shed from just my arms alone. He laughed and said your fear will never let you see death. And left me there to die, but I didn't. Something happened to me, the wire broke and let me down, as it did it entered my body through the open wounds. With so much blood loss and the pain I was going through I passed out. When I woke up, I found my father's body and stayed with him until I was strong enough to burry him. Then I left and tried to help myself." Aneko said

" I figured something happened to you, anyone else would have died from that experience. But you bonded with what would be your death; scared and alone, you awoken a forbidden kinjutsu so you wouldn't die. That's why your father never let you or Dai train to be a ninja, he was afraid of what might happen if you started to fight and awaken the demon in you." Kakashi replied

" I do not have a demon in me." Aneko stated angrily

" This is not a blessing Aneko, if I didn't stop you, you could have killed us all. You don't know how to control it, so in turn it controls you. " he said

" Did I hurt anyone?" she asked as she thought about Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke

" No, Zabuza stopped you from killing Haku, and I stopped you from killing him. When you were concentrated on Zabuza, I used the same needles Haku used to paralyze Zabuza. I had to knock you out and that was the safest way to do it without hurting you." Kakashi replied

" Where are Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke? What happened to Haku and Zabuza?" Aneko asked

" When you passed out, Naruto brought you to Sakura whom watched over you while he and Sasuke fought with Haku. During the battle Sasuke's Sharingan was awakened , while I was fighting Zabuza, Haku took a critical blow for him, sacrificing his own life. Zabuza in turn lost his edge and killed Gatou and his men, with the addition of having to sacrifice his own body. He died next to Haku." he replied

" What about Tazuna and his family?" she asked

" Tazuna finished the bridge and named it after Naruto, he was deeply appreciative to him, Naruto proved to Tazuna that he was a honorable fighter. Inari is fine, he discovered courage again, and said you helped him find it. When Gatou's men came to the bridge, Inari searched the village until he found workers and villagers to come and help." Kakashi replied

" So where is everyone? And where am I?" Aneko was just filled with questions and concerns

" After Tazuna finished the bridge, I decided that team seven deserved a break and sent them home for a while. Then I brought you back home to Leaf village, to my apartment. I have to make reports about team seven's progress and start to think about the Chuunin exam. But, I also brought you here so I can help you. I need to train you Aneko, you need to learn how to control and in turn suppress this skill. It's dangerous, right now it's still in its early stage. If you accept it then you can use it to your advantage. From this moment you're under my training, I will show you how to fight different forms jutsu, increase your chakra, learn hand seals, balance both your physical and mental energy, and help you learn that you don't need your demon side to protect you. It drives off your fear, when you're scared and feel alone, it makes you feel like you need it." he replied

" I don't want it to take over me. But I can't help feeling alone." she said

" As long as I'm alive Aneko, you'll never be alone." Kakashi replied, "Now I'll leave you to get dress, you'll need clothes and such for your stay here. Summer is almost over, so your old clothes will be useless." Aneko nodded as she pushed the blanket off of her and watched as Kakashi stood up

" Kakashi," Aneko paused to get his attention, he stopped and looked at her, " Thank you."

" Thank me when you have learned to control yourself Aneko." he replied

Aneko finished getting dressed and exited the bedroom, she continued to look around Kakashi's apartment and wondered how he could life in such a small and empty place; outside the bedroom was the living room which only had two couches and a dinning table, the kitchen was across from it and only had a table and two chairs, a door was to the right corner of the kitchen so she guessed it was the bathroom, and throughout the small hallway was bookshelves. She found Kakashi in the kitchen washing the tea cup.

" Ever thought about buying more furniture?" Aneko asked

" What for, I'm usually not here. I have everything I need here though, food, utilities, a bed, and books." Kakashi replied

" No television." she sighed

" Television spoils your mind." he stated

" So does Icha Icha Paradise." Aneko countered as he smirked under his mask

" Now that you have analyzed my home, let's go. When we come back I want to show you something." Kakashi replied

" I start training already?" she groaned

" The hard stuff starts tomorrow morning, today is just a warm up." he stated as they both left the apartment and went into town. Aneko picked up some more clothes as Kakashi had suggested; pants, dresses, shirts, a new hoodie, and a new pair of shoes. She also picked up some hair products to fix the damage that her hair had received thanks to Zabuza's sword. When they came home Kakashi said that he had to go out and speak with someone named Iruka. While he was gone Aneko took a shower and washed her hair. Because Zabuza's blade cut through, she knew she had to cut it. Holding a pair of scissors in her hand she looked at herself in the mirror, she really didn't want to. For years she had been growing her hair, but she knew she had to. It was just hair after all, something that would grow back. And she needed to start a new, so what better way than cutting her hair. Slowly she parted her hair and started to cut away at it. Hair fell to the ground as she only continued to cut more and more off. Soon her waist length hair was now barely touching her shoulders. But she wasn't done yet, she had bought a bottle of dye while they were out and planned on doing something more drastic to herself. Why she had the sudden urge to change her appearance, she had no idea. She just needed to see someone different in the mirror. When she was done, Aneko looked into the mirror; wiping the fog off the mirror she gasped as she looked at herself. Her hair fell wet around her shoulders, and was now a dark brown with the top part highlighted in red. It was different, at first she was rethinking what she had just did, but after cleaning the bathroom, drying her hair, and looking at it better, she liked it. Changing into a white tank top and black sleeping pants. She was sitting in the kitchen when Kakashi came through the door. He seemed tired and looked like he was about to head straight to bed, Aneko remembered that he said that he was going to do a warm up with her tonight, but she hoped that he was to tired to do anything.

" Welcome home." Aneko announced as he looked at her, Kakashi was about to say something when he suddenly just stared at her, he didn't mean to stare, but he didn't expect her to chop her hair and dye it while he was gone. It looked good though, she looked different, older and the color brought out her eyes. He was so used to the ponytail, black flowing hair that she took him by surprise.

" Nice." Kakashi commented

" Nice? That's it? No beautiful, good look, or gorgeous?" she asked , he laughed at her obvious annoyance. He did think that she looked beautiful but wouldn't tell her that. How could he, Aneko was a teenager and he was an old man compared to her

" It looks really nice on you. Happy?" he asked as she groaned, Aneko watched as he went into the living room area and pushed a couch out of the way, " Come on. I want to show you something."

" It's late, shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Aneko asked walking into the living room

" I keep my word Aneko, I want to show you how work on you mental stability. The first step to helping yourself is helping your mind, your like Sasuke and Naruto, you rely on your body more than your mind." Kakashi replied

" So we're going to?" Aneko asked still not fully understanding were this was going

" I'm going to show you a breathing technique, more so meditating." he replied sitting down on the carpet, Aneko followed suit and sat across from him. He relaxed his body and folded his legs over each other. She watched him and tried to mimic his movement, luckily she was flexible. Kakashi started to breathe in and out heavily then relaxed and closed his eyes. Aneko watched as he was till like a rock, it almost looked like he was asleep. She slowly unfolded her legs and crawled closer to him, making sure not to make any noise she raised her hand to poke his nose. But just as her finger was merely inches away from him, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Shocked Aneko gasped and then smiled cheekily at him.

" You're suppose to be meditating," Kakashi stated letting her wrist go

" Okay, okay I'll try again. But it's hard, I mean it's so quiet and unnerving in here." Aneko replied

" Relax your mind, you have a lot of anger and fear built up inside of you. If you can learn to overcome them with better mental control, you can control yourself." he said as she nodded, she went back to meditating and after ten minutes started snoring. Kakashi opened his eye and found her sleeping. He couldn't believe it, she was worse than Naruto. He stood up and looked at her closely, Aneko was going to push him to the limit in more ways than one. He thought he would lose his sanity with team seven, but if he made it through these few weeks with her in a right state of mind it would be a miracle. He stood over her and waited for the right moment before yelling in her ear.

" Aneko!" she fell back in shock and looked up to find Kakashi standing over her

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Aneko asked

" Sleeping is not meditating Aneko. But I know how to keep you awake, stand up." Kakashi replied, reluctantly and tiredly she did as he said and soon she was standing next to a wall. She wondered what he wanted her to do, but sighed as he told her to do a handstand and lean against the wall for support.

" This is crazy, how is this going to help me?" she asked

" This will force you to focus, even after a few moments and your arms and back are tired, your mind can help you stay up. Now flip." he replied as she did, Aneko easily flipped up and did the handstand. Kakashi sat down in front of her and returned to his meditating.

" Are you crazy?" Aneko asked looking at him upside down, " I can't come down if your right in front of me, and what if I fall."

" Then don't fall. Concentrate, relax, get used to it. You'll be doing this every morning for now on." Kakashi replied not even opening his eye to look at her. Aneko gritted her teeth as twenty minutes passed and she could feel her elbows start to give in. Her back was betraying her and her lower body wanted to come down. She looked at Kakashi and felt like falling on him just for making her do this. But, she knew he was right, she needed to be mentally stronger. And if this was going to help, then she would do it. But how long was she suppose to? Time continued to pass and now it had been forty-five minutes, Aneko couldn't take it anymore. Her legs slipped and she was coming down, but Kakashi's hand shot out stopped her, " Again, ignore the pain and let your mind take over. Your body is nothing compared to your mind." Aneko groaned and brought herself back up to a straight position. When a few more minutes passed, Kakashi stood up and started moving around the apartment.

" Can I come down now?" Aneko asked

" No. " he replied walking into the bedroom

" Kakashi! I feel like my head is going to explode." she yelled

" If you don't relax it just might." Kakashi yelled back at her, " Goodnight Aneko." Aneko nearly fell over, how dare he! He was going to bed while she suffered next to the kitchen wall. He couldn't be serious. When she thought she heard him sleeping, she tried to come down,

" Again Aneko!" Damn him, what were his ears made of radars? She knew she had to relax, ignore the pain and concentrate on something else but the obvious. Letting her mind wonder, Aneko found herself thinking about all the past weeks events, soon she became relaxed and started to forget about her body. Six hours had passed and it was now three am in the morning. Aneko was still in the handstand and actually learned how to mediated like Kakashi told her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. She was so focused that she didn't even know that Kakashi was watching her from the kitchen counter. He had to admit, she never gave up. He smiled and walked over to her body, slowly he bent down to the side of her and spoke,

" Aneko," she groaned and fluttered open her eyes to see Kakashi in the corner of her eye, " Slowly bring yourself down, or else you'll have an instant headache." Aneko did as he suggested and brought her legs down to the floor. She stood up and immediately fell over, but Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground.

" I feel like my head exploded and pieced itself back together." Aneko stated

" You'll get used to it, but you did well Aneko. I'm proud of you, but it's time for rest, you still have training to do in the morning." Kakashi replied

" And the torture continues." she moaned trying to get up, but it was useless, she couldn't move. Kakashi suddenly picked her up and carried her in his arms to the bedroom. Aneko wrapped her arm around her neck and sighed when he placed her on the warm, soft, and pleasing bed.

" Get some sleep." he said as he pulled a sheet over her, as he did she turned to him and their faces were inches away from each other. Both of them couldn't move as the something was holding their gaze tight to each other.

" Thank you," Aneko replied to break the awkward moment

" Your welcome." Kakashi said raising up to leave the room

" Night." she yawned

" Goodnight Aneko," he replied


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hi again everyone, I want to thank Katagirl408 for my first review. Thank you! I know some people are like…..wow one review lol. Hey, to me I feel special, this is my first story so that means a lot.

Chapter Eight

Once again the sun was rising, and shining brightly through the window. Why the hell would someone have a bed directly facing a window and have no blinds to block the sun out? Aneko thought as she cursed Kakashi and tried to roll over and get some more sleep. As she did she glanced at the nightstand and saw that it was seven o'clock. Groaning she wondered where Kakashi was and if he was up already. Hoping he was sleeping or reading that damn book of his, Aneko covered her head and went back to sleep. Just as she was nearly back to sleep she gasped when suddenly the blanket was pulled off of her. Grunting she found herself face to face with none other then Kakashi. He was dressed already, wait a minute did he even ever change clothes? Aneko thought, sighing as knew that there was no getting any more sleep.

" Come on, time to mediate. Then get ready to go outside for training." Kakashi stated

" You're kidding right?" Aneko groaned, " You can't be serious, I just got four hours of sleep and I mediated for six hours straight. Upside down for that matter, and now you want me to mediate again and then train outside."

" Glad you're catching on fast Aneko." he replied

" No!" she said challenging him, she knew she had to train, but this was crazy. She was tired and needed sleep. She knew Kakashi was a strict Sensei but this was torture, standing upside down was not fun. Kakashi looked at her closely, he had to admit as a Sensei there was always one student that would test you, and Aneko was that student.

" Aneko, come on this is not a vacation. I need to train you, soon I'll be back with team seven and won't have as much time for you." Kakashi replied, when she didn't move he took that as another challenge. Unknowing to her, he loved a challenge and wasn't about to back down. He loved Aneko, but some kids needed tough love to understand. His teachings weren't easy but if you mastered them, you were beyond any ninja. Thinking she made him give in, Aneko smiled. But she was ever so wrong, Kakashi leaned down and grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder. As she immediately started struggling against him, he grabbed her shoes and hoodie, then headed out the door. Aneko fought against him and tried to push her way out of his clutches, but it was no use. Soon they were in an open area of a forest and Kakashi was placing her on a tree stomp. Aneko rolled out of his clutches and narrowed her eyes at him. She was angry, how dare he. Why did he have to be so straightforward and mean about things. When he was Sakura and the rest of team seven's Sensei he wasn't a pain, but now he was technically her Sensei and he was driving her crazy, and the worse part was training just started and they had at least three more weeks to go. Kakashi handed her her clothes and waited for her to get dressed then proceeded with the lesson.

" Kakashi how long have you been a Sensei?" Aneko suddenly asked

" Too long." Kakashi replied

" Ever wonder why you haven't been voted Sensei of the year yet?" she sarcastically asked she tied her shoes, he chuckled then looked closely at her as she now stood in front of him

" Aneko before this goes any further, you must understand me, I know things you have yet to see and fully grasp. You may be two years older than Sakura and the rest, but you are still a kid, thus you need guidance. Especially now that the curse in you has awakened, in order for me to help you, you have to take my teachings seriously. I have no intention of making things hard on you, but you force me to have to rely on other methods to teach you. And as long as you're under me you will always have two paths; one is the easy way in which you learn and understand my lessons without any struggle, the second is the hard way, which you seem to insist on learning through. The hard way will force you to learn the lesson, one way or another. Now, do you understand me Aneko?" he said

" Yes Kakashi," Aneko replied

" …..Good, now mediate." Kakashi stated as Aneko nodded, a part of her wanted to lay down on the grass and sleep, but she did as he said and did a handstand. Kakashi didn't tell her to mediate that way, but she was now accustomed to it. He was impressed that she was doing it without any support, she just stood there in the open for about twenty minutes and mediated like that.

" Well done, now on to today's lesson." he commented as Aneko brought herself down and nodded. Kakashi was actually questionable to her obedient attitude, first she was kicking and screaming, now she was just waiting patiently for the next lesson, what was she up to? " Now I want to show you how to properly perform hand seals. You've seen Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, as well as myself do them."

" I know what they are Kakashi, just not sure how to do them. You move your hands so fast, that I can't catch them quick enough." Aneko replied

" This is why I'm going to teach you." Kakashi stated, " First let me explain what hand seals are; know that they are as important as chakra. All Genjutsu and Ninjutsu need hand seals to be performed, but Taijutsu doesn't because it simply needs no chakra. The main function of a hand seal is similar to that of words. Instead of speaking words to activate a spell, hand seals are used to activate the technique, and release all the gathered chakra."

" Okay, show me." she replied

"Know that if the hand seals in a Ninjutsu are not performed correctly, the chakra will be released wrong and a different effect will occur, probably failing the Jutsu. As a result, hand seals need a lot of concentration, which is why techniques cannot be interrupted, or the techniques will definitely fail." he warned

" Got it," Aneko said

" Now, to make sure you don't do anything drastic, you'll be breaking between hand seals." Kakashi demonstrated how to break with his hands and she nodded, and so they began, he ran through most of the seals; nezumi, o-ushi, tora, usagi, ryu, and hebi. She was getting it, but she still needed more practice. Her fingers were loose and the placement was off in some seals. Kakashi was happy she understood and was trying to mimic his hand movements, yet he wished she would concentrate and learn the moves instead of guessing what his next move was. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her, " You're guessing,"

" No, I'm just trying to do as you do." she replied

" You're trying to guess what my next move is, I can tell by your speed." he stated

" Why does everything have to be so perfect with you?" Aneko asked tiredly

" Because mistakes cost lives." Kakashi replied, " Now come on, I want you to do something." Aneko sighed as she followed him to the lake, soon she was watching carefully as he walked into the shallow end until his body was waist deep under water.

" I know how to swim." she stated wondering what he was doing

" Come into the water, I'm going to teach you hand seals one way or another." he replied, she nodded and took off her hoodie, slowly she came into the water with him. When she was standing in front of him they started doing hand seals again. Aneko realized that under water, hand seals were more difficult. The current was against her and caused her to move slower and mess up the symbols. Kakashi still moved his hands easily as if he wasn't even in water. They had been practicing for over three hours and it was getting late. Kakashi decided to call it a day and resume tomorrow. Aneko sighed as she knew he wasn't too thrilled with the outcome, he knew she could do it. She was just acting lazy and wasn't giving it her all. They waved out of the water and walked back to the surface. Kakashi picked up her hoodie and handed it to her, Aneko smiled but he was focused on other matters. They went back to the apartment and changed into dry clothes, Aneko sat quietly on the bed as Kakashi was somewhere in the living room probably reading. She just couldn't stay focused with Kakashi, no matter how hard she tried he was her friend not her Sensei. But, she had to put that aside and get focused. Aneko knew she had to prove to Kakashi that she was serious about his teachings, so she decided to start practice early. She waited until six am and stuck out of the apartment to head back to the lake and practice hand seals. Taking off her hoodie and shoes she went into the water and tried to relax. Remembering how to break, she started doing various seals. She saw it herself that she was moving too slow and wasn't focused, trying harder she didn't even realize that Kakashi was watching her from a tree. He guessed that some lessons were better learned by one's self. Slowly she became faster, and minus the breaks she had the seals down. She worked for hours even as the wind picked up and was making the current stronger. When she was determined, Aneko could do anything, Kakashi just wished she didn't have to be forced to gain enthusiasm about something. He jumped down from the tree and walked over the lake.

" Well done Aneko, but if you stay in there any longer, you catch a cold." Kakashi yelled out to her, she stopped and looked at him. She was tired, he could see it in her eyes, and she had been in the water for hours and was probably freezing. He was happy that she finally understood hand seals, but he knew she was going to have a cold by the end of the day. Aneko did a final hand seal, but didn't break. Soon a small whirlwind took over the lake, Kakashi watched with a hidden smile as she had now completed another lesson. There was more she still needed to know about other seals, but as long as she had a good idea how to use them, she was good for now. After all Rome wasn't built in a day. She slowly crawled out of the water and laid out on the ground. She was soaked, but she didn't care. Kakashi walked towards her and stood over her head, "You need to change and drink some tea, or by morning you'll be coughing yourself to death."

" I'm have the immune system of a tiger. I'll be fine, but you see, I can listen. So can we break for today? Please, I'm exhausted." Aneko replied

" Why not, you've worked yourself for the day and it gives us time to get you better." he said

" I am not going to get sick." she yelled, " Stop saying that, you'll jinx me."

" Let's head back, so you can change into some dry clothes." Kakashi replied as he helped her up and they headed back to the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Kakashi predicted, Aneko caught a cold. He appreciated her determination, but now she was sick and he couldn't train her until she got better. Aneko persisted that she could train, but Kakashi wasn't heartless. He wouldn't let her work herself hard when she was barely able to stand more less train. She would still mediate, but he made her do it sitting down so she wouldn't get sick upside down. Since they weren't training things become a little weird, Kakashi had to take care of her, which wasn't something that a Jounin was trained for. Taking care of a teenaged girl was harder than an A ranked mission. She complained about his cooking, whined that there was nothing to do, never slept except during the day, was moody and happy at the same time, and her only form of entertainment was bothering him or complaining about his mask. But during the past two days that she was sick, Kakashi realized that he was starting to have another problem with her; if they weren't training he was in a different atmosphere with her, one that caused him to think about how cute she was when she was sick. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was falling in love with one of his best friends, which was only sixteen years old. There was something wrong with that on so many levels. Yet he couldn't help it, something about her drew him to her. But he knew he had to ignore those feelings and remember that he was just her temporary Sensei and was just there to help her.

Kakashi was in the kitchen fixing medicine for Aneko, she was in the bedroom coughing and sneezing her head off. He couldn't understand how something so little could sneeze so heavy. But, then again there were too many other things about her that surprised him. When the soup was done he turned off the stove and poured it into a bowl. Taking it into the bedroom Kakashi was surprised when he saw Aneko sitting up in his bed. She was wrapped up in his blanket and almost looked too cute with her head poking out from the blanket. Her little nose was red and eyes were big and puffy. Kakashi sat at the edge of the bed and brought the bowl up to her face.

" Drink this." he said

" What is it?" Aneko asked as she covered her nose from the smell

" Soup with herbs mostly. Drink it, it will help your cold." Kakashi replied bringing the bowl closer to her mouth. She reluctantly opened her mouth and took a sip of it. As Kakashi expected she coughed and wanted to spit it out, " Swallow it! You need to get better."

" So what? You can torment me more?" Aneko coughed, Kakashi chuckled and watched as she continued to be grossed out by the soup. Suddenly Aneko rose up and ran to the bathroom; he suspected that her coughing plus the taste of the herbs had caused her to gag. He placed the bowl down and walked over to the bathroom. Cautiously, he approached, making sure his feet made noise on the floor so he wouldn't scare her. Then he knelt down behind her, gathering up her hair in his hands and holding it back. Aneko slumped back against him, as if his mere presence relieved her. Her body shook with a few more heaves before she turned back to just shivering, and then finally she stilled against him. Kakashi mindlessly found himself rubbing small, comforting circles into the small of her back, he could feel the tension from her body at his gentle touch. After Aneko had been still for almost a minute, he spoke up in a soft voice surprising even him,

" Better now?"

She nodded raggedly and flushed the toilet, "I didn't think there's anything left to puke up…then you brought death in a bowl." Kakashi chuckled then hushed her and began stroking her hair gently. For a moment his wondered if he was alright. He didn't act like this to anyone. Aneko wasn't even officially one of his students.

" Think you can go back to bed now?" he whispered

" Yeaaah…" her voice was very shaky, " I just need to brush my teeth, and wash my mouth…" He helped her stand, and she looked a bit embarrassed by how weak she was. Aneko always wanted to be strong around him, and now she was in her weakest state.

" I'll make you some tea." Kakashi said

" Real tea please," Aneko groaned, he only nodded and made sure that she was okay before leaving for the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with tea and sat once again at the edge of the bed. Aneko thanked him for the tea and drink it easily. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was able to hold it down in her stomach. Kakashi was about to get up and leave but she suddenly held her hand out and touched his. Kakashi stopped and looked at her, he was surprised by her movement, but more so felt weird at the feeling of her warm hand on his. Aneko sniffled then spoke up,

" Don't leave me, please. I'm lonely and there's nothing to do in here when your sick." she declared, Kakashi sighed to himself as he wasn't exactly an entertainment center for a teenage girl. But, he stayed, she needed company and he couldn't just leave her by herself. Truth is told he didn't want to leave her, he was happy to stay with Aneko, " So what did you do today?"

" Read, take care of you, and talk with Iruka." Kakashi replied

" Who is Iruka?" she continued to ask

" Friend, another Jounin." he replied

" What'd you talk about?"

" Team seven and other matters."

" How is Sakura?"

" Fine, she's missing you though. She really has become attached to you."

"Aww I miss her too, how's Naruto?"

" Good, still silly and arguing with Sasuke."

" How's Sasuke?"

" Good as well," Kakashi knew she really was bored, she was asking numerous questions and he was happy to answer, but what else was there to talk about.

" Kakashi, can we have a dog?" Aneko suddenly asked

" No." he quickly replied

" Why not?" she wanted something to play with, and obviously Kakashi wasn't great for girl talk. Kakashi wasn't going to have a dog in the apartment, a teenager was enough to worry about, and having Aneko and a pet would be torture.

" Because I can't take care of an overexcited sugar high and a dog." Kakashi replied, he pulled out his book from his pocket and tried to read, but Aneko would have none of it. She took the book out of his hands and shook her head,

" No, no Paradise. Talk to me," Aneko stated

" I am." he replied

" Kakashi, do you have a girlfriend?" she suddenly asked as Kakashi nearly toppled over from shock, what kind of question was that?

" No I don't Aneko." Kakashi replied hoping she would ask something different

" Why? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she continued

" I have no time for a girlfriend, plus I'm not built for companionship." he replied

" Aww come on Kakashi, everyone needs a companion. I mean have you ever even had a girlfriend before?" Aneko was just a bundle of questions, she sure seemed to be getting better by the minute. Kakashi hoped that she felt the same way when he started her training back up.

" I wouldn't call it that." Kakashi replied, Aneko looked at him then she understood. A blush raised to her cheeks, Kakashi probably didn't have any girlfriends, but he most likely had seen some action in his time. Then again how could a man that wore a mask twenty four hours a day, seven days a week have a girlfriend? She couldn't even blab to her friends how hot he was because she wouldn't even know. Kakashi watched as the blush on her face deepened,

" What about you Aneko, have you ever had a boyfriend?" something in him made him ask that question, he loved how she got nervous and blushed when certain questions were turned against her, plus it wouldn't hurt to know if she had a boyfriend. After all, Aneko was beautiful, he could only imagine that teenaged boys were lined up for her.

" I….of course I had boyfriends." Aneko replied trying to look him in the eye, Kakashi looked at her closely and narrowed his eye at her, " Okay, no I have never had a boyfriend. It wasn't on my "to do" list. Boys liked me I guess, but I didn't care for them much. Plus in my opinion I'm not the prettiest girl to walk the earth." Kakashi stared at her closely as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Aneko thought she wasn't pretty?

" Aneko, how come you think your not pretty?" he asked suddenly, he knew he should have kept that question to himself, but he was curious

" Because, compared to other girls I'm not much to look at." Aneko replied, " I know I'm not ugly, but just okay looking. Why are we having this conversation anyway?"

" Don't compare yourself to other girls Aneko, you're beautiful. I can't see how you could think any different." Kakashi stated as her blush only deepened, and she couldn't look at him. Kakashi knew he had to leave that room, he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth. As much as what he said sounded like a nice gesture, he knew that he was thinking more along the line of it being the truth of how much he was becoming attracted to her, " Get some sleep Aneko, it's getting late. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room. Goodnight," Aneko watched as he stood up and left the room. Aneko couldn't help but still blush as Kakashi's words still roamed through her head. Kakashi said that she was beautiful, a part of her wanted to think that he said it because he thought it. But she guessed he was just trying to be nice, always nice Kakashi, damn him. Why couldn't he be like, Aneko your are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I want you, Aneko thought as she laid her head down on the pillow. She sighed to herself, that childhood crush she had on Kakashi never faded, and now that he was in her life again, it only got stronger. She had never had a boyfriend because she didn't know how to be a girl like that, she was intended to be a stone cold killer, not girlfriend of the year. Aneko never had much interaction with boys because she didn't understand them. Plus she didn't think like the average sixteen year old girl, she wasn't into shopping, clothes, or who the hottest guy at school was. She thought like an adult, she had to raise herself after her father died. Soon, all childlike ways had to pushed aside. Most boys she ran across with didn't understand her, so she just ignored them. Aneko rolled over and looked at the door, she wished Kakashi didn't sleep on the couch, this was his apartment and she was kicking him out of his bed. The bed was big enough for two people, but no matter how she tried, he persisted that they couldn't share the bed. What was he scare of? It was just her, not like she was going to bite him or something. She hated being in the room alone, she spent a good portion of her life alone, and with Kakashi back she didn't want to be alone. Just as she was about to go to sleep, she heard a loud thunder and jumped up from the bed. She looked to the window and saw that it was slowly beginning to rain. Aneko hated the rain, especially when it thundered. The day she left Kakashi it was raining, the day her brother died it was raining, and the day her father was murdered it was raining. Too many bad memories surrounded the rain. Aneko couldn't sleep in this weather, it was in impossible. She pushed off the sheets and placed her feet down on the floor. Looking out the window, she shivered as lighting struck. Thunder roared and she couldn't take it anymore, she got up and went towards the door. Sliding it open carefully she peeked outside to see if Kakashi was asleep. There he was laying down on the couch appearing to be fast asleep, Aneko walked out the door, and went over to the opposite couch to his. She slowly sat down on it and watched him. How could he sleep on something so hard, Aneko's ass was becoming stiff just by sitting on it. She couldn't help by look him over, he of course was still wearing that damn mask of his, but he wasn't wearing his Jounin outfit. Instead he was wearing black sleeping pants and a black wife beater. He looked different, comfortable, and hot. She blushed a little as he moved and unconsciously flexed his left arm. That's when she noticed it, he had a tattoo on his left arm; it was on the upper part of his arm and was alchemist symbol. She knew what it was by the symbol, but would ask Kakashi why he had it on his arm later. Right now Aneko was way too engrossed in his body, she nearly jumped out of her skin when he suddenly spoke,

" Can't sleep?" Kakashi asked, slowly he turned to look at her and he blinked his eyes a few times. He wasn't asleep, just enjoying the sound of the rain and relaxing.

" I hate the rain." Aneko replied

" Nothing to hate it for Aneko." he said

" It's so loud." she sighed, " I don't want to be by myself." Aneko was about to try and get comfortable on the couch when Kakashi stopped her

" Sleep in the bed Aneko, the couch is no place for a woman." Aneko looked at him, Kakashi could be quite the gentleman, but right now she wanted him to be in the bed with her.

" Will you come with me?" she asked

" No Aneko, I can't sleep in the bed with you.' Kakashi replied

" Why? What's wrong with it? You make it seem like I'm a contagious disease or something. The bed is made for two, why can't you just get off the couch and come with me." Aneko stated annoyed

" Aneko…." he sighed

" Please, I don't want to sleep on the couch, but if you don't come with me, I'll sleep out here with you." Aneko replied, Kakashi groaned but still stood up and nodded his head. Aneko was thrilled, she didn't want him to sleep on a hard couch when he had a big bed in the bedroom that was practically consuming her. When they reached the bedroom, Kakashi slid open the door and let Aneko go inside before he closed it behind him. Kakashi knew what he was doing was wrong, he sleeping in the same bed with Aneko was not a good idea. Just the sound of it bothered him. But he couldn't let her sleep on the couch, his back was killing him, but he couldn't let Aneko have back pain also. Aneko crawled onto the bed, and got under the covers. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, and reluctantly plopped down on the bed . He decided that sleeping on top of the covers would be best, that way they wouldn't be touching. Aneko covered herself and looked out the window, while Kakashi just laid flat on his stomach and hung his right arm over the bed. He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He enjoyed the missed feeling of his bed, but now it smelled like Aneko. Even as she laid across from him he could smell her, the scent of lavender was driving him crazy.

" Goodnight Kakashi." Aneko whispered

" Goodnight, Aneko." Kakashi replied not turning to look at her, a few minutes passed and everything seemed to be going fine. But then it struck, a hard shot of lighting followed by crashing thunder. Suddenly Aneko jumped and scooted closer to him. Kakashi tried to act like he was asleep, but she was practically gluing herself to him.

" Kakashi, I can't sleep like this." she whispered

" It's just lighting and thunder Aneko." he replied

" I'm scared." Aneko admitted, that made him open his eyes and turn to look at her. She really was scared, he could see it in her eyes. He sat up fully in the bed and asked,

" Why are you scared Aneko?"

" Everything bad happens in the rain; I left you, Dai died, daddy died. Nothing good comes out of it." she replied, Kakashi cursed himself for what he did next, but he had to. She was hurt and sacred. No matter how brave and strong Aneko tried to act, she was still a sixteen year old girl. He found himself opening his arms for her and Aneko eagerly moved into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kakashi felt like he lost his mind, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her in return. What am I doing? He thought.

" It's okay, nothing bad is going to happen Aneko, I promise." Kakashi soothed, his masked lips brushed against her forehead as she wiggled closer, causing him to close his eyes in torment. Why was she affecting him like this, just the feeling of her body heat was making him crazy. It didn't help that every time when lighting struck, Aneko would cling to him more. Kakashi figured that he might as well get comfortable, because it seemed that this is how he would have to sleep. Aneko was like a steel trap around him and there was no getting her off, even if he wanted to. Resting his back to the wall, he sighed and looked down at the may be sleeping form around him. She looked so adorable when she was scared, her small frame was clad in a grey tank top and black sleeping pants. Her hair was messy but she still looked fine to him. He thought he heard her snore but wasn't sure if it was a snore or a sniffle.

" I'm not asleep." Kakashi chuckled as he heard her speak

" You should be." he replied, she raised up and looked at him closely. Her eyes were tired, he could tell she wanted to go to bed, but something was keeping her up. She still had her arms around his waist, but raised one and rested her hand on his stomach. Kakashi looked down at her hand and slowly brought his eyes back up to hers. Aneko worried that she had done something wrong, she didn't even realize when she put her hand on his stomach, but she had hold in a squeal, his stomach was rock hard, she could feel every curve and muscle. Kakashi only continued to look at her, she wondered what he was thinking, may be she should move her hand and turned around to her side of the bed. She didn't mean it after all, it just happened. Suddenly Kakashi reached a hand out and brushed her hair back from her face. The feel of his hand against her face was making her nervous and excited at the same time. No guy had touched her like that, and for Kakashi to do it she was on cloud nine. She knew that he couldn't being doing it out of a sign of affection, because she was just a kid to him. While they were out she saw a lot of good looking older women around town, she was surprised Kakashi didn't notice any of them. Aneko knew it would be better if she just raised up and went to sleep, but the way the he looked in the dark was making her forget about the rain. She didn't know what made her do it, but she leaned in closer to him and stared at his mask. Kakashi surprisingly didn't move, which made her wonder if she was dreaming or not. Aneko brought her face closer to his and continued to look at his mask particularly were his mouth was.

" What are you doing Aneko?" Kakashi whispered not looking away from her

" Why do you always wear your mask Kakashi?" Aneko asked in return, he really didn't have an answer for her. He had been wearing that mask from since he was a genin.

" I just do." he replied, Aneko didn't know what came over her, but she found herself coming inches away from his mouth. Had Kakashi lost all consciousness? Or did he let his conscious be washed away with the rain? He made little attempt to stop Aneko, which she didn't mind, she wasn't sure what she was doing herself. Underneath it all she was a bag of nerves, she had never been that close to a guy before, and she was actually the pursuer. If it had been any other guy she would have been stiff as a board and couldn't even speak. But there was something about Kakashi that made her want to be close to him. She wasn't herself around him, he made her daring when he was that close. Kakashi started to feel good and bad about the situation at the same time. A part of him wanted her to move closer, while the other was telling him to move away. Suddenly he broke their gaze and tried to turn his head away from her, but Aneko stopped him, she leaned in and pressed her warm lips to his clothed ones. It would seem stupid to an onlooker, but it was so much more to them. Kakashi's eyes widened as even through the material he could feel the sensation of her lips against his, Aneko felt like screaming on the inside. She was kissing Kakashi, her first technical kiss and it was with Kakashi. She expected him to be angry with her, but what she got in returned surprised her. When she pulled away for a moment he pressed his lips against hers and brought his hand up to her neck. He kissed Aneko slowly and deeply, as he started to love the feel of her lips against his mask. Aneko kissed him back and placed her hand on his chest. She made little whimpering noises against his mouth, Kakashi pulled back thinking he was hurting her, but she pulled him back to her and soon things where heating up between the both of them. Whimpers turned slowly into moans as Kakashi slid a hand down her side, his fingers trailed to the hem of her shirt and went inside. For the past few days he longed to feel her skin, his hand caressed her hip; smooth silky skin pressed against his fingers. Need getting the better of him, Kakashi moved their position and gently pushed Aneko down on the bed, leaning over her. He placed his left arm underneath her back and pulled her closer to him. Soon his other hand was making it way into her shirt and that's when he stopped himself. Shit, what I'm I doing, he thought to himself. Kakashi quickly pulled himself away from Aneko and got out the bed. She looked at him closely wondering what she did wrong, why did he stop?

" Did I do something wrong?" Aneko asked, Kakashi was still trying to grasp what he just did. How could he kiss Aneko. Even though she kissed him, he should have pushed her away from then and stopped this madness. He only turned into the pursuer and started touching her in ways that he knew were wrong.

" I'm sorry Aneko. I shouldn't have kissed you, please forgive me." Kakashi replied, Aneko looked at him, why was he sorry? She kissed him

" Kakashi I kissed you, and I'm not sorry." she stated, he looked her and couldn't understand how she could look at him like that. He was too old for her, she should be interested in Sasuke, or at least someone in her age group.

" You don't know what you're talking about Aneko. I'm too old for you, you're a kid." Kakashi replied

" Should age really matter? I mean, you kissed me back so it's safe to say you have feelings for me as well." Aneko commented, she was to damn smart for a teenager.

" This can't happen again Aneko, I can't do this. It was an accident, just forget it." he said as she seemed hurt by his words, Kakashi had no intention of hurting her, but she had to forget about whatever feelings she had for him. There was no way they could be together.

" Fine. It never happened." she replied, Kakashi saw a tear fall from her eye, but he knew if he even attempted to comfort her, he would be stepping into hot water again. Instead he walked out of the room and went to think, he needed a clear mind. Aneko was a kid, but he was an adult and wasn't suppose to be doing things like this. Aneko remained in the bed, even as tears fell from her eyes. She was crushed, again a rainy day brought her another bad memory. She was falling hard for Kakashi, she didn't care that he was older than her, age was nothing. When she was near him she didn't see a twenty eight year man, she saw someone that made her feel wanted, loved, needed, and she loved him for it. But he didn't want anything to do with her, he would rather forget everything and act like nothing happened. She couldn't, he was her first kiss and they say a girl never forgets her first kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day Aneko was more than better, she was focused. At six am she was already mediating, upside down in the living room, with Kakashi nowhere in site. She really didn't care where he was, but she knew he would be around to train her in an hour or so. Aneko was hurt, but she knew how to hide her pain better than most. Since Kakashi wanted her to train and be a kid, she would do exactly that. She had been mediating for an hour than heard the door click; she didn't even open her eyes. Aneko heard Kakashi's foot steps, and knew he wasn't far away from her. She came down and didn't even look at him. Aneko walked into bathroom and proceeded to get ready for the day. Fifteen minutes later she was showered and dressed and looking for Kakashi to start today's lesson. She wasn't surprised when she found him reading in the living room; she walked up to him and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. Kakashi closed his book and slowly looked at Aneko, he could see that she was angry, but her eyes showed pain. Both of them just looked at each other closely, not knowing what to say. Kakashi soon broke that comforting silence and spoke,

" Today we will be sparing, see how your strength and focus is." Kakashi stated

" Yes, Kakashi Sensei." Aneko replied, Kakashi looked at her oddly, she had never called him Sensei or even acknowledged him as being anything of the sort with her. He stood up and she moved out of his way as they walked out of the apartment. They headed to an open area in the forest, as they were walking Kakashi noticed that Aneko walked slowly behind him. Usually she was right next to him, but it was almost as if she was ignoring him like he wasn't even there. When they reached, they both quietly stood as the wind picked up around them. Winter was definitely on the way, which Kakashi didn't mind, he loved winter. Aneko watched him carefully, then grunted as she wanted to get the lesson over with. Kakashi sighed then spoke,

" This is just a test of strength, speed, agility, and focus. That way I can see what needs to be done to help you improve."

" Yes Kakashi Sensei." Aneko replied, he hated hearing her call him that. It was different when Team Seven called him Sensei, but it felt weird hearing her say it. He actually wished she would call him Hoki.

" Attack me, weapons are not an option. Rely on your own skills." he commented, she nodded and went into a defensive stance. Kakashi remained in his usual calm stance and waited for her to attack him. After a few moments she come at him, her fighting was different. She wasn't aggressive, she was calm and relaxed. Kakashi actually underestimated her, he had to start stepping his defenses up and attacking her faster. Something was wrong with her, she wasn't angry she was focused, focused on beating him. All those times he had been coaching her to be patient and focused, now she was listening to him. It was like they weren't sparing anymore, they were fighting, with the exception of Kakashi just defending himself, and occasionally swinging at her to try and knock her off balance. But Aneko was in a different state of mind, she didn't know why she was attacking Kakashi so furiously, she wasn't angry, if she was, her angry only made her concentrate more. Something in her wanted to show Kakashi he wasn't as great as everyone made him out to be. Deep down she was starting to think like she used to, the way she thought when she was alone. That everyone was just a mark that needed to be taken down. She aimed to kick him in the chest and to her surprise her foot connected with his chest. Kakashi stumbled back, either he lost his train with her or he just didn't block it. Either way Aneko still moved in for another attack, she jumped into the air and was coming down to slam her fist into his face, but he moved out of the way in time. She kept her fist to ground and turned to look at him. Aneko narrowed her eyes at him and instead of charging at him like Kakashi expected, she just stood up and looked at him. Kakashi couldn't understand her, but soon he had a rude awakening when he was kicked from his back. Aneko had multiplied herself and had a replacement stand in front of him while she snuck up behind him and attacked him. She was learning, there was no doubt in his mind that she was learning. When the replacement came at him with a now kunai in hand, Kakashi beat her to it and threw a kunai of his own. The replacement turned into black smoke and he turned his attention back to the real Aneko. She was actually smiling, she had a deceptive smirk on her face, and Kakashi had to admit it was actually sexy. He knew that this wasn't a sparing practice anymore. Aneko was out to prove something, and if it meant embedding a kunai into one of his limbs she would do it. But Kakashi would have to be dead before he let her go that far. There were no more games with her, she was letting her emotions do the fighting for her. So he had to break her and show her that trying to hurt him wouldn't make her feel better. Aneko pulled out a kunai as well and now stood in front of him. Waiting for her again to make the first move, he was surprised when she just stood there. It was like she was begging him to come at her, challenging him even. Yet another challenge that Kakashi gladly accepted. He went to strike her, but she blocked it and tried to kick him but he turned around and blocked that. The battle continued even as the sun was setting, both of them were tired and had minor cuts and bruises from the fight. Kakashi couldn't believe Aneko, even though she hadn't seriously hurt him, she had gotten further than even team seven in hitting him. Stopping to breathe and try to rest up, both of them just looked at each other. Aneko fell to the ground and groaned as her whole body was in pain. Kakashi was faster and stronger than her, so she had to push herself even harder just too even get close enough to just scratch him. Gritting her teeth she stood up and changed at him, Kakashi braced himself and knocked the kunai out of her hand, causing it to fly into the ground. Even without her weapon she still attacked him, soon Kakashi found himself cradling his jaw as Aneko managed to kick him hard sending him back. This had to stop, he really didn't want to hurt her, but she was determined to hurt him. Suddenly she picked up her kunai and was charging at him. Kakashi waited then when she was inches away, he caught her wrist and used his other hand to grab her neck. He slammed her into a tree and increased the pressure on her wrist until she had to choice but to drop it. She used her free hand to attack him, but it was no use, he had a good grip on her and held her in place.

" Let me go!" Aneko yelled, " You son of a…."

" Enough!" Kakashi interrupted her, he couldn't take it anymore. Aneko was acting careless and was forcing him to treat her like she was an enemy. He didn't want to hurt her, she seemed to insist on bringing out the worse in him, " What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? "

" I'm acting like the kid that you said I am Sensei! Kids get angry and want to fight because their hurt!" Aneko yelled at him, he knew as much. She wanted to make a point to him and this was her way of doing it.

" This is not what I was talking about Aneko, you're a kid because I can't be with you. I'm twelve years older than you," he stated

" Stop calling me a kid, I've seen and been through things some women couldn't even think of. And yet you believe that age really maters, you're the adult but you can't even come to me like a man and tell me how you feel. You don't kiss a person and then run from your feelings like a scared bitch! You don't have to remind me how old you are, I don't care about that, I see more than your age. But it's the only thing that you see in me." she had him speechless, she had just told him about himself and didn't hold anything back, " Just let m….."

" No! Don't talk to me about being a man Aneko, I being a man by not surrendering to my feelings for you. You think that I don't want you? I'm falling in love with you, but every part of me has to deny that and remind myself that you're only sixteen. When I look at you I see someone that I want to be with, but can't, because it's wrong. I would be taking advantage of you if I did. I'm not the teenager in this Aneko, you are. I have to think straight for the both of us, know that there can be no us." Kakashi admitted as he couldn't take it anymore, he was loosing control of himself, last night shouldn't have happened. He knew things would get complicated if they ever showed any type of emotion.

" It's not wrong! Kakashi, love can't be wrong, so what if I'm sixteen, I've been through she much pain and loss that only I know when I'm in love, and I know I love you. I don't care about anyone else. I just care about us." Aneko replied, Kakashi let go of her and looked at her closely. Something in him was burning to hold her, but he knew it was wrong. He knew he was turning into a pedophile just by his thoughts of her alone. But, she was right, how could you deny love? He had never felt the way he did with anyone else, but Aneko was young, she never experienced that side of life, so who was she to say she was in love. He had seen what the world had to offer him, and all he wanted was her.

" You're going to regret this Aneko, there are so many guys out there for you. Guys around your age, I don't want you to hate me and feel like to stole your youth later on. For all you know you could be infatuated with me, love and infatuation are two different things Aneko. You don't know what I look like under this mask, you don't know what I've done for most of my life. I've done things that I don't regret, but you may find fault in. I'm twenty eight, not eighteen. I'm not a boy, I'm a man. I don't think like a boy, I know that I want you, but I know that you are still a very young woman that is still growing. A relationship between us would be something that world would never understand or even try to. I would feel so wrong having to keep my love for you behind closed doors, having to act like your nothing to me just so neither of us would be under the microscope. " he said

" You only live once, and I live in this world, not for it. I could care less what anyone else thinks. You think I'm just infatuated with you, but infatuation can't be mistaken for something more Kakashi." she replied as he looked at her, she slowly looked up at him as he towered over her, Kakashi was lost for words. The little girl that he was trying to protect was sounding like the woman that was in love with. He brought his hand up and caressed her face, Aneko placed her hand over his and smiled. Kakashi leaned down and kissed her forehead. As simple as the gesture was, Aneko was happy that he was showing her some kind of emotion.

" I love you Aneko." Kakashi suddenly stated looked her dead in her eyes, she felt like she was on cloud nine. She wanted to make sure she was actually hearing him right.

" I love you too Kakashi." Aneko replied, he leaned down to her level and rested his forehead on top of hers

" You sure you want this?" he asked

" Yes, are you?" she asked in return, she looked into his eye closely

" No, but some of the best things in life are wrong." Kakashi replied


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Hi again, just wanted to thank Fuzzy Make Me Happy and Katagirl408, because it makes me happy that someone is reading my story. I really appreciate it, thank you!

Oh another friendly note, this particular chapter is rated M, oh the suspense lol

Chapter Eleven

It had been three days since Aneko and Kakashi had technically started dating. Things outside during training stayed the same, he was her Sensei and she was the hot tempered student that tested him. But inside, they were in love, in the apartment they talked more, tried to cook together which didn't really work seeing as neither of them could cook, but most of all they slept in the same bed together. Aneko was more than happy she was thrilled and loved having him next to her every night. She no longer had to be in a big bed by herself, even Kakashi was happy; he was actually able to bend his back without cringing. But even though they were together, things were still a little complicated. Kakashi still had the habit of treating Aneko like a child, when it came to signs of affection Aneko was always the first to initiate anything. When he was reading she would wrap her arms around him and ruffle his hair, kiss him when he wasn't expecting it, massage his back when he was tired, tickle him which Aneko found out was useless because the man was like a rock, but she always found a way to make him laugh. Aneko would make faces at him or smile like a cat when she did something mischievous. She guessed he was still edgy about the fact that he was in a relationship with a sixteen year old, if he didn't touch her he couldn't beat himself up about it. The only time he showed affection was when they were in bed, she would stay on her side but before either of them went to sleep he would wrap his arm around her waist and pull her towards him. Aneko was happy; she loved having his body to keep her warm and listening to his heartbeat. Kakashi loved it too, he never had someone share a bed with him, but the more Aneko was next to him, the more he had to control himself. He knew what she wanted, she was sixteen, Aneko just wanted a boyfriend and someone to be there and show her love. Kakashi was only more than happy to give, he let her do whatever she wanted, it was cute and he enjoyed responding her affection. Yet, he wasn't a teenager, he was a man. And Aneko was a beautiful young girl. He would never make her do anything she didn't want to; he would just have to control himself and not submit to his own desires. He knew she wanted to do more, but the question was where to draw the line. Even now as they lay in bed Aneko had the habit of rubbing herself against him in all the wrong places. A man could only take but so much. If they started kissing, he was scared of where the heat and excitement of everything would lead them. He was honest with himself, desire could be the greatest battle one may ever have to face, and for a man sometimes desire always won. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at her as she slept, her hair cascaded around the pillow in swirls, her skin shined even in the dim light of the moon, and her breathing was soft and her light snores were like music to him. Aneko may act like a hardass but he saw something in her that was soft and more emotional. He reached his hand out and brushed his fingers across her face. Slowly his fingers glided against her lips, she unconsciously licked her lips and caught the tip of his finger in the mist of it. She didn't wake up though. He looked at her lips, so many times he wanted to pull down his mask and kiss her, not the second hand kissing that they had been doing. He didn't know why he hadn't shown Aneko his face; then again there weren't many people that had seen his face. But Aneko was special, he wanted her to see him for who he really was, but he was actually nervous at the thought of how she would react. Perhaps she would find him unattractive, or even hideous. He put that thought aside as she sighed heavily, her chest raised and dropped down as she did. Of course his eyes descended in that direction, he was a man after all. And for a sixteen year old, Aneko wasn't exactly "small" in most places. She developed very quickly for her age, which didn't make things any easier for him. Suddenly Aneko's eyes started to flutter open and she looked him, he loved when she looked at him like that. Her eyes nearly matched his hair, and with one glance, she could melt his heart.

" Is something wrong?" Aneko asked

" No." Kakashi replied, " Just watching you sleep."

" Why?" she asked

" Cause I wouldn't want to watch anything else." he replied, Aneko blushed at his words. As he continued to look at her, she moved her head and didn't meet my eyes. Wondering what was wrong, Kakashi caressed her cheek gently, taking her chin in his hand, and he gently pulled her chin back causing her to look at him, "What's wrong?"

" I'm not that much to look at Kakashi." Aneko replied looking away from his now intense gaze

" You're not much to look Aneko, you're everything to look at. You're beautiful in every extent of the word. When I look at you, I wonder how I ever got something so beautiful to lay next to me." he stated as her blush only deepened

" You can be quite the liar Kakashi." Aneko teased

" I'm many things, but a liar isn't one of them." he replied, " I don't want to hear you putting yourself down like that Aneko, I can't make you feel you're beautiful, I can only tell you what I see. You have to see who you are for yourself."

" I think I'm a girl who doesn't deserve to have a handsome man threat her like this." she said

" You deserve the world Aneko, I'm just here to try and give it to you." Kakashi replied,

" And how could you say I'm handsome when you've never seen my face?"

" Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and even with your mask, you still leave me breathless." Aneko stated as he could only stare at her. Aneko made him feel like he was in a fairytale; outside he was Copy Kakashi, a man that was a deadly ninja, but inside he felt like she was the ruler of his world. Aneko smiled at him and pushed her hand out to caress his face. Soon she held his neck and brought his face closer to hers. Kakashi pushed his mental leash aside and leaned down to kiss her. The mask no longer bothered them, it was like it wasn't there. All that mattered was that they were kissing. Kakashi's thumb rubbed against her face as the kiss deepened and Aneko started to moan. Her hand found his shirt and started to press against his stomach. Running her hand underneath his shirt, she swore she hear him groan. Aneko was becoming more curious by the minute, and now she wanted to see what made Kakashi tick. Aneko knew he enjoyed kissing her, but she needed to know what turned him on. To Kakashi's surprise she rolled on top of him and straddled his waist. Kakashi knew he was in trouble, having her pressed against him like that could only make things "harder" for him. She leaned down and kissed him as her hands roamed through his hair. Kakashi was lost in a wave of desire, his hands caressed her arms and then found their way to her back. He ran his hands along her back and slipped them under her shirt. Never going above her stomach, he caressed every curve of her until he mindless placed his hands on her hips. Aneko was giggling inside as she was like a kid with a new toy. Kakashi may have been a skilled ninja, but his hands were warm and gentle. So many feelings were stirring in her, feelings that she had never experienced, but liked. Kakashi gave up on trying controlling himself for a moment, as if he really wanted to fight. He was enjoying the moment with Aneko, a little too much as he felt himself becoming excited at a very bad time. Aneko was kissing Kakashi, when she suddenly felt something press against her. She was a virgin to this, everything was a new lesson, and this one was rubbing against somewhere it shouldn't be. She knew where both Kakashi's hands were, so that meant only one thing. Her eyes widened as she gasped, suddenly she rolled off of Kakashi and hit the floor. Surprised by her actions and the sudden loss of her weight on him, Kakashi looked her to make sure she was okay. But before he could even speak, Aneko rose up and darted out of the room. He stood up and sighed to himself as he realized what scared her, he looked down at himself and saw that someone else was having as much fun as he was.

" Shit." Kakashi cursed as he placed his hands on the back of his head, how could he have let his body betray him like that? He should have known better but he was too caught up in the excitement. He wanted to go find Aneko and apologized but he had to "calm" down before he faced her again. He had to relax his mind and mediate. For a long time Kakashi didn't mediate upside down, but tonight he had to. All he could think about was the fell of Aneko's body on top of his. He just wondered if Aneko was hurt or mad at him.

Aneko was in the bathroom splashing her face with cold water, she was a bag of nerves and needed to calm herself. She didn't want Kakashi to think she was some sixteen year old virgin that got scared by the feel of his……she couldn't even bring herself to admitting what happened. She wasn't angry, just nervous. She had never felt "it" against her. Aneko turned off the facet and pulled her hair behind her ears. She mentally told herself to relax, it was a reaction that she should have expected. Kakashi is a man, things like that were bound to happen. Opening the bathroom door, she jumped back a little as Kakashi was sitting on the on the couch waiting for her. She smiled and walked over to the opposite couch. Aneko sat down and waited for him to speak,

" I'm sorry." he said

" No, don't say sorry. You didn't do anything, it's just that, I um….well I have never felt that before.' Aneko replied

" Things moved too fast for both of us." Kakashi commented

" It just felt so hard and it pressed against my….." he quickly covered her mouth before she could bring back any thoughts of earlier.

" Don't, talk about that." Kakashi mumbled, " Look Aneko, I want us to be honest with each other. I apologize for my reaction to you, I didn't mean to scare you. I know you have never been physical with anyone before and I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me."

" Who said I was a virgin?" Aneko asked hurt by his assumption, Kakashi looked at her closely, and she sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I am. But I don't want you to be mad at yourself. I think we just need to take things easy and stick to a PG 13 relationship for now."

" Anything you want Aneko, you hold all the cards." he replied, she smiled and rose up from the couch to sit next to him

" I love you Kakashi," she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders

" I love you too Aneko." Kakashi replied, " Let's get some sleep, tomorrow we're meeting up with Team Seven and visiting Sound Country."

" Yeah, and Sakura and I are going shopping for once. She said she wanted to spend the remaining of her break with me." Aneko stated as they got up and headed for the bedroom.


End file.
